Lagrimas de un querer
by AmAi KaZe
Summary: q pasa si no puedes decidirte entre tu primer amor? y uno q con el tiempo se va profundizando mas en tu corazon? los celos pueden hacerte abrir los ojos? pero y si cuando te decides hay demasiados obstaculos? soy new.please dejen reviews!Final completo!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome & Inuyasha: lagrimas de un querer. 1º Cáp. Todo lo que el viento se llevo.

A veces la gente, no se fija en lo que el mundo, y hasta sus semejantes, les dan a conocer. Es inexplicable cual indiferentes pueden mostrarse ante algunas cosas. Pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminamos atraídos por lo desconocido, y tu misma curiosidad nata te hace saber algo mas de lo antes creías temer, y que ahora sabes que el miedo solo aparece cuando no estas seguro de ti mismo.

Era una tarde calurosa, donde el sol ya cansado de iluminar la tierra iba poco a poco, escondiéndose bajo la tenue luz del horizonte. Corría una débil brisa en el vano intento de refrescar un poco el ambiente. A lo lejos se divisaban los bastos terrenos que en un tiempo atrás habían sido de un verde esmeralda, y que ahora con el sofocante calor se habían transformado en onduladas superficies amarillas y resecas. Solamente las hojas de los árboles captaban los últimos rayos de sol que podían, mientras los demás se refugiaban en el frescor de sus casas. Los pajarillos, en las ramas de los árboles cantaban perezosas canciones, como demostrando también que estaban cansados.

Pronto llegaría la noche y con ella el frescor del que todos se alegraban inconscientemente. Fuera, sentada se veía una muchacha de pelo largo y negro, ojos marrones y mirada perdida en la espesura de sus inquietantes pensamientos. Disfrutando de la soledad, mientras veía como algunos pájaros revoloteaban de un árbol a otro, con el cielo de un azul ligeramente blanquecino a sus espaldas.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo había admitido lo que sentía, y desde hacía mucho tiempo se lo había dicho. Y aunque siempre le había quedado alguna esperanza por pequeña que fuera, todas o mejor dicho esa única esperanza se esfumo cuando él le dijo a Kikyo k pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejaría de pensarla.

Inuyasha: en que piensas ¿?

Kagome: en nada… desde cuando estas ahí ¿?

Inuyasha: desde hace un rato… puedo ¿?

Kagome: sí, por supuesto.

Él se acerco más y se sentó al lado de la muchacha. Kagome siempre se había sentido segura cuando él estaba con ella, y aunque nunca dejaría de sentirlo esa vez era diferente. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se había jurado a sí misma. Kikyo había sido buena antes de aquello, y si Inuyasha volvía a su lado quizás volvería a ser la misma que el chico conoció en un principio.

Inuyasha: te has vuelto a quedar callada…

Kagome: lo siento. Sólo pensaba.

Inuyasha: últimamente siempre estas pensando.

Kagome: solo necesito reflexionar sobre lo que hago y lo que quiero.

Inuyasha: y que es lo que quieres ¿?

Kagome: lo que quiero… lo que quiero es poder olvidar.

Inuyasha: olvidar…y que es lo que quieres olvidar ¿?

Kagome: (quiero olvidar que mi amor no es correspondido) y tú que quieres ¿?

Inuyasha: lo que quiero es poder quitarle la máscara a Naraku y así demostrar a Kikyo que yo no tuve nada que ver con… Bueno yo lo que quiero es poder desenmascarar a Naraku.

Kagome: y después de eso. Volverás con ella ¿?

Inuyasha: Kagome yo no quería que tu…

Kagome: aunque no creo que sea difícil que ella vuelva contigo… Hace tiempo que vuelven los dos a sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro…

Inuyasha: ella… yo… quiero decir que… Kagome, perdóname yo no quería que te sintieras…

Kagome: Tranquilo, no me haces sentir mal, no te preocupes. No me molesta el hablar de Kikyo.

Inuyasha: no… pero yo no…como dices ¿?

Kagome: es cierto hace tiempo que necesitaba hablar de esto… y ahora puedo convencerme por fin, de que es imposible que te saques a Kikyo de al cabeza. Y jamás me podrás ver y querer como la quieres a ella. Pero de todos modos y aún sabiendo eso, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que llevo acá adentro. Y aunque mi corazón y mi mente digan lo contrario es mejor dejarlo todo así. Todo como un momento pasajero en el que tu y yo alguna vez nos conocimos, porque yo ya no quiero sufrir más Inuyasha, ya no quiero seguir con el remordimiento de meterme entre dos personas que se quieren antes siquiera de haberte yo conocido.

La chica calló por unos minutos. Por fin había dejado que todo lo que guardaba en cabeza saliera por su boca. Inuyasha sólo escuchaba, pero no sabía que podía hacer al ver que ella se iba de su lado. Pasados unos Kagome se levanto y sin dejara k el muchacho reaccionara, miró su reloj, y después volvió a agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de él.

Kagome: sólo deseo que Kikyo sea conciente de cuanto la quieres, y lo más importante sepa valorarlo.

Las cosas más sencillas a veces son las más complicadas. Y decirlas cuesta más que admitirlas. Por eso se debe hacer lo que se siente en ese momento, y guardarlo para siempre. Un beso no se pide, solo se toma.

Kagome: fue acercándose poco a poco, y aunque temía k él la alejara, decidió arriesgarse. Pero ese temor no se cumplió, sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, sus corazones se aceleraron, y el mundo se detuvo. Todo calló, todo quedo en silencio. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, y solo quedaron ellos dos solos.

Era duro imaginar cuan difícil resultaba separarse. Era impensable saber cuando la cruda realidad pasó revoloteando cerca de ellos. Y fue entonces cuando la muchacha regreso en si. Lentamente lo mas lentamente que pudo, se fue separando de él, pero sus bocas eran como un dulce para los dos. Donde iba una, la otra la seguía como atraída.

Pero debía de terminar ya, así que Kagome levanto la mano y la poso suavemente sobre los labios del chico. Y aun cerca la volvió a retirar, mientras casi en un susurro acababa con aquel sueño.

Kagome: nunca, escúchame bien, nunca dejare de quererte, pero aun así cuando me duele decirte esto quiero…quiero que seas feliz junto a la mujer a la que has elegido, a quien amas…junto a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Ella volvió a posar su mano sobre los labios del joven, y sus miradas se fundieron por unos segundos.

Kagome:…...tengo que volver a mi casa, ya es tarde.

Sonrió suavemente y se levantó. Y mientras mas se alejaba de donde se encontraba él, mas sentía que se odiaba a si misma. Llegó a su casa, subió directamente a su habitación. No comió nada, ni tampoco le hacia falta, no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera se cambio de ropa, solo se quedo quieta, recostada boca abajo, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, recorrían sus mejillas y desembocaban en la almohada. Mientras cientos y cientos de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como imágenes de un pasado muy lejano. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha, cuando llegó a su nuevo colegio. Al principio se había sentido rara, pero pronto se acostumbró a ese nuevo ambiente. Su primer y mejor amiga fue Sango, después, por casualidad, conoció a Miroku, un chico bastante apuesto, aunque un poco mujeriego, que cursaba 6º grado de secundaria. Sango había quedado flechada por él; y él también por ella, pero como Miroku era tan, tan mujeriego ella no aceptaba que lo quería.

Fue al último cuando conoció a Inuyasha, Miroku los había presentado. Al principio Inuyasha le caía bastante mal, porque la trataba como si estuviera hablando con otra persona, pero después cuando todo se aclaro, él le pidió disculpas y desde entonces…

Pasaban esos recuerdos fugazmente por su memoria, mientras mas se convencía de que todo aquello no lo podría olvidar, pero que quedaría solo como un sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

(antes de nada keria agradecer por los dos reviews!! Y tmb espero k este cap. Aclare algunos punto…sorry x la tardanza, pero oy k keria poner el cap antes no e podido es mi cumple y me e robado un ratito pa entrar . espero k les guste.)

2º Cáp. Todo ya es igual en mi vida.

Inuyasha seguía sentado donde Kagome lo había dejado. Su mirada normalmente había reflejado el dolor que sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, cuando perdió a Kikyo por culpa de Naraku. Cuando conoció a Kagome esa mirada se profundizo hasta irse convirtiendo en una mirada de cariño y confianza. Y después se lleno de la alegría de la amistad.

A lo lejos se divisaban los terrenos ondulados con un color amarillo, mientras sobre ellos empezaba, débilmente, a aparecer pequeñas luces que mostraban que había llegado la noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los campos se convirtieron en océanos de colores intensos. El chico veía que ella, majestuosa imagen melancólicamente. Recordaba muchas cosas, le dolía recordarlas. Cerró por un instante los ojos y en su boca se dibujó una tierna sonrisa. A Kagome siempre le había gustado ese sitio. Allí se sentía bien, sentía el alivio de la soledad compartida, y la protección de la noche. Pero a él le costo tiempo entender eso.

La primera vez que Kagome lo había llevado allí, ella se sentó y se quedo allí…callada. Inuyasha se sintió un poco incomodo, porque creía que Kagome esperaba que él dijera algo. Pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. Así hasta tres veces pasaron y él seguía sin nada que decir. Cuando por fin lo entendió las palabras salían solas por su boca. Inconscientemente se acostumbró al silencio y la paz de ese sitio. Alguna vez había ido solo allí, y las preocupaciones se iban. Pero lo que mas le gustaba era compartir ese sitio, su paz, su tranquilidad y su soledad con Kagome, como ella decía la soledad compartida...

Al pasar esto por su mente suspiró, como en el vano intento de sonreír. Ahora ese lugar le hacia sentirse… raro.

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma. Después de un día malo siempre habrá otro mejor. Si uno cae, tiene que volver a levantarse, así el golpe duela. Mirar al frente y seguir el camino.

Un rayo de luz entró ardiente a través de la ventana de la habitación, iluminando el rostro de una chica que dormía profundamente. Al sentir la luz en su cara, se movió un poco, y abrió despacio los ojos.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, y la abrió de par en par. El sol empezaba a asomar su impotente potencia por el este, mientras el roció de la mañana se deslizaba suavemente sobre las hojas. Era el último día de vacaciones, aquella semana le había parecido más bien un mes largo y pesado.

Pero ahora tocaba otra vez entrar al colegio, algunas veces no podía creer que estudiase en un internado, pero era así. La verdad no era un colegio muy barato, pero desde que su abuelo tuvo que cuidar el templo más importante de la generación de la familia, había subido considerablemente la economía de la familia Higurashi. Su abuelo no había desaprovechado la oportunidad, y su madre tenía miedo porque él ya no era, precisamente, muy joven y podía fácilmente recaer.

Hacía ya tres días había hecho la maleta, así que no le preocupaba nada respecto al colegio. Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando la voz de su hermano entro revoloteando por la puerta a medio abrir.

Sota: Kagome!! Dice mamá que si bajas ya! Que vas a llegar tarde…

Kagome: Ya voy!!!!

El desayuno fue tranquilo como todos los días. Al terminar, su abuelo le aconsejo que esa noche no saliera al patio pasadas las 11.11 de la noche, porque la luna se volvía roja… y lo demás de aquella leyenda no la oyó, ya que su madre le dio un beso y la despidió.

Kagome: Bueno, pues entonces hasta…

Sra. Higurashi: recuerda que este fin de semana no estamos.

Kagome: es cierto, lo había olvidado… Entonces hasta el próximo viernes.

Sota: abuelo, nadie te esta escuchando, para ya con esa historia absurda.

Abuelo: pero claro, como aquel ignorante no hizo caso, salio directamente hacia…

Kagome: adiós abuelo…

Abuelo: adiós Kagome, cuídate…. Y fue entonces cuando la luna se volvió más roja aún…

El colegio no quedaba tan lejos, por eso a Kagome le gustaba mucho coger el camino mas largo, el cual pasaba muy cerca del lugar donde había besado a Inuyasha.

Sango vivía aun más cerca del colegio, pero siempre la esperaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada.

Sango: Hola amiga!! Me tenías un tanto preocupada, esta semana ni siquiera me has llamado.

Kagome: lo siento pero es que no he tocado el móvil.

Sango: no, si ya me imagine… te he dejado como 5 mensajes!

Kagome: espera…que lo tengo por aquí…

Mientras buscaba en la cartera, se acercó un grupito de bulliciosos a la izquierda de la entrada.

Kagome: mira ya lo encontré!… a pues no… son 7. jajaja tanto te preocupe¿?... que pasa¿?

Sango: no lo sabias ¿? Bueno yo tampoco, me entere en la mañana… hace unos 5 minutos o así.

Kagome: pero que es ¿?

Sango: mejor míralo tu misma… pero Kagome, por favor no te pongas mal. Es preferible saberlo lo más rápido posible.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y vio, no muy lejos de allí, a Kikyo, una de las chicas mas populares del colegio, junto a Inuyasha, el estaba de lado mientras intentaba entrar rápido al colegio.

Kikyo se había dado cuenta que ella los estaba observando, y con todo el desprecio del mundo en su mirada, le planto un beso a Inuyasha, sinceramente exagerado.

La verdad era que entre el grupo de los populares se encontraban pocas personas, entre ellas Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hojo, Miroku, Kikyo, Sango, una muchacha llamada Itzune (o algo parecido) y hasta ella misma.

Sesshomaru era muy conocido por su perfección en las matemáticas, por ser muy guapo, caballeroso y respetuoso. Era como el hombre perfecto para las chicas de grados inferiores.

Inuyasha era muy conocido por su destreza en los deportes. Y aunque a veces se comportaba de manera infantil, era en general amable, gracioso, (no tan bueno en las matemáticas como su hermano, pero no un chico con malas notas) y se igualaba en los deseos que despertaba entre las chicas.

Hojo era también popular, pero Kagome nunca llego a saber el por qué.

Miroku era popular por sus conquistas (de hecho había rumores de que se había liado con una profesora). Era el chico mas mujeriego del colegio, pero sabia como tratar a una chica… y a una mujer…

Sango en realidad se volvió bastante conocida por ser la única que no le admitía ninguna de sus galanterías.

Como es normal Kikyo era conocida por su buen gusto y el enfoque perfecto del arco.

La muchacha llamada Itzune, era popular por el simple hecho de ser guapa.

Y Kagome era muy conocida por parecerse tanto a Kikyo, aunque era inexplicable. Pero también por disputarle el puesto de mejor arquista.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Cáp. Cuando caes y te lastimas, hay siempre alguien que esta allí para ayudarte a levantar.

Sango: Kagome ¿?... estas bien ¿?

Kagome: no… pero no puedo hacer nada…entramos ¿?

En las clases Kagome no paraba de pesar en lo mismo. Le costaba tanto creerlo, aunque sabia que iba a suceder, no pensó que fuera tan rápido, Inuyasha no había esperado ni siquiera 3 días… pero al fin y al cabo era mejor así.

La muchacha decidió que para distraerse de sus tristes pensamientos, se iba a enfrascar mejor en las matemáticas, que era lo único que no llevaba bien.

Kagome: nos vemos luego si ¿?

Sango: otra vez, vas allí ¿?

Kagome: en la biblioteca hay libros mas específicos…y bueno ya nos veremos ok ¿?

Sango: pero si mañana es sábado ya!

Kagome: hasta luego…saluda a Miroku de mi parte.

En la biblioteca había un sin fin de libros. Aquella era una sala grande y espaciosa, con hileras de estanterías adornando el espacio, mientras en un rincón, también extenso se encontraban pequeñas mesas cuadradas, con sillas igualmente pequeñas, rodeándolas.

A la entrada se especificaba, si se quería, que clase de libros se necesitaba, y la bibliotecaria, te indicaba que estantería era. Y si no querías ayuda, la buscabas, pero era bastante difícil ya que en total, eran 120 estanterías largas y espléndidamente rectas alzándose ante aquellos pequeños alumnos. La primera vez que Kagome fue, le pregunto, como todos. Pero los siguientes días ya decidió entrar directamente, buscaba lo necesario y se ponía a estudiar. Le costaba bastante trabajo entender las complicadas formulas impresas en aquellas hojas interminables y maltratadas por tanto uso.

Kagome: (es que esto no lo entiendo. Madre mía!! Por qué son tan difíciles las matemáticas ¿?) … un momento… ay! Se me han olvidado los tomos 1 y 4 otra vez!!...

La chica se levanto, y recogió los libros que ya no le hacían falta.

Aquellos tomos se encontraban en las hileras 99 y 100, así que se apresuro ya que solo le quedaban 10 minutos más. Dejo los libros y empezó a buscar los que le faltaban. Los había encontrado por fin, pero antes de cogerlos una mano sujeto la suya.

Naraku: pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!!

Kagome: que estas haciendo aquí ¿? Por qué no me dejas en paz ¿? Pensé que ya me habías olvidado… quiero decir con el problema ese de que tu Kikyo esta ahora con Inuyasha…

Naraku: olvidarme de ti ¿? Jajaja…. Siempre estaré vigilándote, no quisiera saber que podrías abrir esa boquita para decir algo que no nos conviene…

Kagome: querrás decir que no te conviene…además por que tendría yo que decirle a alguien que guardas tu sucia mercancía en el colegio ¿? Sabes perfectamente que no me importan tus problemas y menos aun si van de drogas. Por mí como si te metes 10 pastillas al día.

Naraku: crees que me tomo esa mierda ¿? No estas mas lejos de la realidad, yo no quiero morir tan pronto sabes ¿? Solo la distribuyo, es como una…

Kagome: matanza en serie ¿?

Naraku:… distribución solidaria…bueno mas que eso…

Kagome: bueno mira ahora estoy ocupada para tus tonterías. No voy a decir nada si es lo que te preocupa, pero algún día se van a dar cuenta.

Naraku: espero que no seas tu la chismosa…

Kagome: ya te he dicho que no voy a decir nada!!!

Naraku: me encanta cuando te enfadas…te ves mas…

Su mano se fue deslizando desde la cara de la muchacha, hasta la cintura de la misma, y empezó a subir despacio por debajo de la blusa.

Kagome: suéltame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku: por qué ¿? Si solo estoy jugando un "poquito"…

Kagome: no me toques!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku: quien me lo va a impedir ¿?

Kagome: hay gente en la biblioteca…no te importa lo que digan ¿?

Naraku: si ya sabes la respuesta por qué preguntas ¿?

Kagome intento separarse, pero choco contra la pared, no tenía salida

Kagome: piensa que podría gritar…. Suéltame!!! (Por qué siempre las hileras de matemáticas son las que menos tienen alumnos ¿?)

Naraku: no seas tonta… no te has dado cuenta de que ya están cerrando la biblioteca ¿?...por qué crees que estoy tan tranquilo¿?...ni alumnos, ni profesores y para asegurarme he puesto cierta distracción a la bibliotecaria.

Kagome: pero piensa que un grito lo puede oír cualquiera…AYU….

Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de empezar a subir la voz, la otra mano de Naraku subió rápidamente hasta su cuello, cerrándose sobre él.

Kagome: me-es-tas-…las-ti…mando… suel-tame…!!!

Naraku: no te metas…o mejor dicho no te pongas en mi contra, porque te podría pasar algo peor que esto…

Kagome: por…por-fa-vor…

Naraku: por favor ¿? Que pasa muñeca ¿? Te hago daño ¿?...mmm…te ves aun mas sexy así suplicándome…


	4. Chapter 4

4º Cáp. Siempre hay un obstáculo en el camino que es difícil de quitar. Sesshomaru, intentas ayudarme ¿? Ahora te veo de otra manera.

: necesitas ayuda ¿?

Naraku: no sabias que es de mala educación meterse en una conversación privada ¿?

Sesshomaru: suéltala!!! La estas ahogando!!!!!

Naraku: en serio ¿? No me digas ¿? Me vas a detener tu ¿? Venga vete de aquí….

Sesshomaru: te he dicho que la sueltes!!!!!! … te interesaría saber que Ghotem intenta entrar en tu habitación…

Todo sucedió igual de rápido, Naraku se acerco a Kagome y la beso rápidamente. La chica que casi no podía respirar, intentaba aun separarse de él.

Naraku: no te olvides de lo que te puede pasar si abres tu linda boquita… ya nos veremos, pero no te preocupes que será pronto… no me extrañes demasiado…

La soltó tan bruscamente como salio de la biblioteca. La muchacha cayó al suelo y empezó a toser muy fuerte.

Sesshomaru: espera aquí…

Kagome que aun no paraba de toser, no supo que hacer. No tenia fuerzas en el cuerpo, a penas empezaban a regresar el aire a sus pulmones.

….

Sesshomaru: toma, es agua…

La chica obedeció, y se la tomo toda. Por fin sintió el alivio de poder de nuevo respirar bien.

Kagome: de donde la has traído ¿?

Sesshomaru: la bibliotecaria siempre tiene una jarra de agua en su mesa, para gritar bien a los alumnos, supongo…

Kagome: eres muy rápido!

Sesshomaru: me gusta correr…

Sesshomaru era parecido a Inuyasha físicamente, y aunque todos creían que no, también un poco en lo moral.

Kagome siempre había pensado que el hermano de Inuyasha, por ser el mas popular del colegio y por ser también del grado 7mo, que era el que formaban algunos alumnos, era bastante creído, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada. Más bien era un poco solitario, aunque simpático y amable.

Kagome: gracias…

Sesshomaru: ya estas mejor ¿?

Kagome: si creo k si… pero estoy un poco mareada.

Sesshomaru: si eso es normal…vamos te acompaño a por tus libros.

A veces la gente se cruza en tu camino, y te cambia. Pero hay otras veces que tú eres quien se cruza en su camino. La vida te trae muchas señales, pero solo tú sabes si las coges o las dejas.

Kagome: de verdad, gracias por todo…

Sesshomaru: no hay de qué…tienes problemas con las matemáticas ¿?

Kagome: si…bueno, me cuestan un poco…

Sesshomaru: no le has preguntado a tu profesor ¿?

Kagome: em…eso….

Sesshomaru: quien es ¿?

Kagome: el señor Mokoto…

Sesshomaru: a bueno…entonces cambia la cosa, te comprendo… no se entiende ni el mismo.

Kagome: jajaja… si el problema es que…

Sesshomaru: si no tienes nada que hacer este fin de semana, te vienes por mi casa y te explico lo que no entiendas…

Kagome: eso es una cita ¿?

Sesshomaru: jejeje…si podría ser…

Kagome: en serio no te importa ¿?

Sesshomaru: no, en serio… a demás no tenía nada planeado…

Kagome: cuando puedo ir ¿?

Sesshomaru: cuantas horas crees tu que harían falta ¿?

Kagome: no se… quizás solo una…

Sesshomaru: sabes que en una hora no se aprende nada… que no te de vergüenza. Mira te pasas sobre mi casa sobre las 11 de la mañana OK ¿?

Kagome: por mi perfecto.

Aunque a ella le recordaba mucho a Inuyasha, se sentía bien al lado de Sesshomaru, y además le haría bien salir y distraerse. Pero el problema era Inuyasha (como había dicho Sango) Vivian juntos, pero no se llevaban del todo bien, aunque Kagome era positiva, y tenia la esperanza de que él, saliera con Kikyo ese día.

El sábado llego radiante, los alumnos hacían cola para entregar los permisos de salida hacia sus casas.

Sango le había dicho a Kagome que si ella no podía salir por el permiso, no había problema, le decían a la secretaria que se iban a la casa de su padre.

Kagome: Gracias Sango, pero no hace falta que regreses tu también al colegio.

Sango: no te preocupes.

Kagome: es que no quiero que te pierdas el fin de semana.

Sango: de veras no te preocupes… además no iba a salir de mi casa.

: su permiso ¿?

Sango: ella viene conmigo.

: muy bien, esta la firma de su padre aquí ¿?

Sango: si, mi padre viene a vernos ahora. Si quiere lo comprueba.

: croe que no podré con tanto alumno

Al salir las dos amigas se despidieron. Y Kagome siguió las calles que Sesshomaru le había indicado hasta su casa.

Llegó hasta una parcela grande, en la que posaba una casa también amplia y bonita. Estaba rodeada por un césped verde muy bien cuidado. La casa tenia grandes ventanales que permitían pasar en gran cantidad la luz del sol.

La chica se acercó a la puerta y pulsó el timbre. Dentro se escucho una risa, el mandato de alguien, y pasos acercarse. La manecilla de la puerta giro, y la puerta se abrió, y en el hall apareció un joven apuesto, de cabello blanco, ojos dorados y mirada tierna.

Inuyasha: Ka- Kagome ¿?...que haces aquí ¿?

Justo en ese momento, detrás de él, se escucho otra voz. Y apareció otro joven casi igual, tenía también el pelo blanco, pero era más largo. Los ojos eran también dorados y su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad.

Sesshomaru: hermanito, no seas grosero con mi invitada…

Inuyasha: como tu invitada ¿? Era ella a quien esperabas ¿?

Kagome: buenos días Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: buenos días. Pero pasa, pasa no te quedes allí.

Kagome: gracias. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Sesshomaru: gracias, pero no sería así si no fuera por Reiko. Ella se encarga de la casa sabes ¿? Como comprenderás nosotros dos, no llegaríamos solos ni siquiera a fin de mes… quieres algo de beber ¿?

Kagome: sí.

Sesshomaru: espera aquí, voy a buscar algo…

Kagome: bueno gracias, entonces no pasa nada.

Sesshomaru: soy mayor que tu, pero tampoco tan viejo… apenas te llevo unos años, no me voy a morir por traerte agua.

Kagome: …..perdón, no quise decir eso de usted.

Mientras Sesshomaru caminaba hacia una puerta, Kagome más intentaba ser indiferente al muchacho que les había observado desde que ella entró. Mientras ella se decía a si misma que tenía que mantener la calma, Sesshomaru le dijo algo que no mejoró la situación.

Sesshomaru: me gusta el pañuelo que llevas en el cuello. Pero que paso ¿? Te quedo alguna marca ¿? Por qué tú nunca llevas pañuelo…

Kagome: jejeje… y usted como lo sabe ¿?

Sesshomaru: soy muy observador…

Al decir esto desapareció tras la puerta, a donde se dirigía. La muchacha sentía todo el peso de la mirada de Inuyasha clavada en ella, pero siguió fingiendo creer que él no estaba allí.

Inuyasha: me vas a decir que haces aquí ¿? Como es eso de que mi hermano te ha invitado ¿? Desde cuando tanta confianza ¿? Y a que se refería con lo de "marcas" ¿?

Kagome: bueno, cuantas preguntas!

Inuyasha: que te pasa ¿? Estas enfadada ¿?

Kagome: no, no es eso. Lo que se, es que dije que no me iba a interponer entre Kikyo y tu, pero…

Inuyasha: pero… ¿?

Kagome: … no, mejor nada…

Inuyasha: ibas a decir algo.

Kagome: bueno, por mi no te hubieras cortado avergonzado, preocupado, detenido… si tanto querías salir con ella, haberlo hecho cuando te enteraste de que el que tuvo la culpa fue Naraku…

Inuyasha: a que te refieres ¿?

Kagome: solo digo, que si la querías tanto. Haberle explicado que fue él y no tú… Y haberle pedido que vuelva contigo…Ahora ella esta más adolorida por que cree que me quieres. Solo tenias que haberle dicho que no y haberte apartado de mí… pero aun así, ella no ha cambiado. No lo entiendes ¿?

Inuyasha: ella no es como tú crees…

Kagome: a no ¿? Y por qué sigue viendo a Naraku entonces ¿?

Aquí acabo la discusión, porque de fondo se escucho a Sesshomaru que removía algunas cosas.

Sesshomaru: Kagome, que te apetece ¿?

Kagome: quiere que le ayude ¿?

Sesshomaru: no, no hace falta… ya estoy aquí… y por favor tutéame, ya hay confianza o no ¿?

Kagome: sí, claro… muchas gracias.

Sesshomaru: empezamos ya ¿?... eh… hermanito, no salías hoy ¿?

Inuyasha: NO.

Sesshomaru: muy bien, si necesitas algo estaré con ella en la sala…sígueme Kagome…

Kagome: … hasta luego Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sesshomaru, estuvieron un buen rato en la sala. Al muchacho le molestaban las risas que se escuchaban a menudo, pero no tenía ningunas excusa para interrumpirlos, aunque se le presento una muy buena, que tendría ocupado a Sesshomaru por un buen rato, y así poder hablar con ella en paz.

Inuyasha: permiso… Sesshomaru, tienes una llamada….

Sesshomaru: es muy importante ¿? Es que no quisiera que me molesten ahora mismo

Inuyasha: (ya me imagino que no quisieras que te molesten) creo que si…

Sesshomaru: disculpa Kagome.

Kagome: tranquilo…si quieres hasta eso voy por el libro.

Sesshomaru: si, por favor…esta donde estaban estos otros.

Kagome: muy bien.

Sesshomaru: me esperas acá por si tardo si ¿?

Sesshomaru se levanto y desapareció por el pasillo. Kagome esperaba que Inuyasha se fuera, pero el se quedo allí viéndola. Fuera el sol, irradiaba espléndidamente la tierra, mientras los aspersores regaban un poco de césped.

Kagome: a ver…creo que estaban aquí…no, no…la siguiente…

Inuyasha: así que tenías problemas con matemáticas… y por qué no le pediste ayuda a alguno de tu grado, tenía que ser precisamente mi hermano ¿?

Kagome: donde esta ese libro ¿?!!! …Creía que estaba aquí!!!!

Inuyasha: creía que pensabas que Sesshomaru era un creído.

Kagome: eso fue antes de conocerlo…

Inuyasha: así ¿? Y como es ¿?

Kagome: pues, es amble, respetuoso, simpático, sincero…

El muchacho con cada palabra sentía que le hervía la sangre. Pero su cara hacía lo posible porque no se reflejara nada.

Inuyasha: tienes muy buenas referencias al parecer.

Kagome: no son referencias, lo he comprobado yo.

Inuyasha: tu pañuelo esta a punto de caerse…

Kagome: qué ¿?

Inuyasha: si, esta suelto, no te lo has amarrado…bien.

Inmediatamente Kagome agarró el pañuelo, se dio la vuelta, e intento ponérselo lo más rápido que pudo… pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había dado cuenta y se había acercado.

Inuyasha: era eso lo que intentabas ocultar ¿?


	5. Chapter 5

5º Cáp. Es difícil intentar ir contra la corriente. Por qué me haces esto Inuyasha ¿? No es suficiente el dolor que ahora siento ¿?

Kagome: y… y…y a ti que te importa!...

Inuyasha: claro que me importa!!!

Kagome: bueno, pero… no, no es nada.

Inuyasha: que te han hecho ¿?

Kagome: ya te…he dicho que nada… (Como se pone esto ¿?!!!)

Inuyasha: por nada no aparecen esas marcas en el cuello. Por favor Kagome…

Kagome: fue Naraku vale ¿?

Inuyasha: que tienes tu que ver con él ¿?

Inuyasha: más de lo que yo quisiera…

Inuyasha: y te hizo eso ¿?

Kagome: sí, pero Sesshomaru me a…

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru sabe de esto ¿?

Kagome: él me ayudo, como no iba a saberlo!

Inuyasha: cuando le ponga las manos encima ese…

Kagome: NO! …es mi problema OK ¿? No el tuyo…

En ese momento toda la sangre que le estaba hirviendo, se le subió de golpe a la cabeza, y perdió el poco autocontrol que aun le quedaba.

Inuyasha: sólo quiero defenderte!!!

Kagome: para eso ya tienes a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: es que no entiendes que no quiero que te pasa nada malo ¿?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: shhhhh…. Se acerca alguien…..

Sesshomaru: Kagome, em… tengo que salir por un momento. Siento hacerte esto, pero es importante. Te molesta esperar ¿?

Kagome: no, no claro.

Sesshomaru: estaré de vuelta dentro de unos 15 o 20 minutos ok ¿?

Kagome: si esta bien…

Sesshomaru: hermanito le estas ayudando ¿, no me la aburras eh!…

Inuyasha: descuida…

Al oír la puerta cerrarse Inuyasha se giró en redondo. Su cara reflejaba impaciencia e inquietud. Por un rato calló, e intento volver a calmarse, pero por más que quería no podía.

Kagome: no me mires así…

Inuyasha: Naraku, es muy peligroso y conflictivo… solo intento..

Kagome: crees que no se de lo que es capaz ¿? Estuvo a punto de ahorcarme!!

Inuyasha: por eso quiero cuidarte!!!!!!!!

Kagome: no hace falta…

Inuyasha: que terca eres!! NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGA NADA!!

Kagome: PUES YO NO QUIERO QUE ME CUIDES!!!! …ADEMÁS NO LE VA A HACER MUCHA GRACIA A TU NOVIA QUE ME ESTES DEFENDIENDO…ASÍ QUE PARA YA DE…

Estaban gritándose a la cara, y no se habían dado cuenta que poco a poco se habían ido acercando cada vez más y más, hasta quedar demasiado cerca. Kagome podía ver la mirada profunda del joven que tenía en frente, estampada en sus ojos de color dorado cálido. Su respiración seguía agitada por la alteración de su voz.

En ese momento, al tenerla tan cerca, tan junto a él, Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en lo que desde hace un tiempo no lo dejaba dormir… aún sentía el ardor en sus labios, pero quería volver a probar el sabor de su boca…Fue como un acto reflejo, no dejó que la chica si siquiera fuera capaz de prevenir lo que iba a hacer.

Sólo tuvo que acercar unos milímetros su cara, y sentir la calidez de ella. Ya no recordaba nada de lo que hacia unos segundos había pasado, ya no recordaba que ella no le había querido decir nada, ya no recordaba que Naraku la vigilaba, ya no recordaba que había ido allí por su hermano y no por él, ya no recordaba que se habían peleado, ya ni siquiera recordaba que él ya tenía novia….Sólo dejo que su mente se rindiera, y dejar lo que su boca le pedía a gritos desde que lo beso por primera vez.

Al principio Kagome intento apartarse, Sentía aun la agitación de la discusión, pero poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaron y dejo que su boca mandara sola mientras su mente dejaba de pelear…En un momento se separaron…

Kagome: ya basta!!!

… Pero él no le hizo caso. La poca rigidez de sus cuerpos se esfumo, y se relajaron al momento…Fue un beso, con otro sabor. Como si cada vez que las palabras salieran de sus bocas no quisieran decir lo que decían si no, que pedían con melancolía que dejaran ya de estar tan lejos.

Kagome: por favor…por favor no me hagas esto…

Inuyasha: hacerte que ¿?

Kagome esto…

Sesshomaru le prometió que por el plantón (en realidad no había tardado ni 15 ni 20 minutos sino más de una hora y media, Kagome estuvo tentada a irse, pero al final…) se iba a quedar con ella en la biblioteca estudiando las tardes hasta que ella comprendiera los problemas de geometría, que era lo que peor se le daba.

Las horas de estudio se habían prolongado más de lo que ellos esperaban. Y cuando se dieron cuenta el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse por el oeste, mientras el rocío de aquella mañana ya había desaparecido en el aire.

Sesshomaru: en serio, me lo he pasado muy bien así haya sido estudiando. Eres una chica bastante divertida, y simpática… por cierto ya es tarde y si te quedas a comer y luego te acompaño al colegio ¿?…

Kagome: no, no se molesten. Yo puedo regresar al colegio sola, y allí me esperara Sango para comer…

Sesshomaru: si no es una molestia…

Kagome: no de veras…

Inuyasha: es cierto. Quédate, cenas, y luego te acompañamos al colegio…bueno más bien, nos acompañas tu hermanito, porque yo también regreso.

Sesshomaru: creía que ibas a salir mañana con Ki…

Inuyasha: cambio de planes! Y pues bueno, la comida ya esta lista, se va a enfriar.

En el camino de ida al internado, Sesshomaru quiso detenerse a ver lo que había debajo del pañuelo de Kagome. A ella no le animaba la idea, de enseñarle las huellas de los dedos de Naraku impresos en su piel, frente a Inuyasha, pero por no ser descortés con el muchacho que la había ayudado, accedió.

Él las miro con detenimiento, y poso con cuidado sus dedos sobre las marcas.

Sesshomaru: pues el desgraciado tiene las manos grandes. Son igual de grandes que las mías.

Kagome: pero tu no las utilizas para hacerme esto.

Sesshomaru: jejeje si tienes razón…

Inuyasha: (hermanito, o le quitas las manos de encima, o el que va a tener esas marcas vas a ser tu)… ya hemos llegado.

La poca luz que provenía de la luna, iluminaba débilmente los perfiles del inmenso colegio, mientras algunos alumnos metían guerra fuera, por los alrededores.

Como siempre Sesshomaru se mostró respetuoso a la hora de despedirse. Kagome insistió en darle las gracias por todo.

Sabes una cosa ¿?-le había dicho el hermano de Inuyasha antes de irse,- me recuerdas mucho a la primera persona que creyó verdaderamente en mí…. Pues últimamente me parezco mucho a algunas personas. Y como se llamaba ¿?- le dio de respuesta ella.

El se dio la vuelta y respondió: Rin. Mientras se iba alejando en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Kagome: bueno pues, Sango me estará esperando. Tengo que subir ya…. Y tú deberías ir a recibir a tu novia, que esta entrando por allí.

Inuyasha: (pero si Kikyo no debería estar acá). Si chao…cuídate si ¿?

Kagome: no me va a pasar nada… siempre voy a estar con Sango, con Miroku, algún compañero de grado, o con Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha: ya. (Y sobre todo de él quiero que te cuides, no me gusta como te mira)

Kagome: voy a estar segurísima.


	6. Chapter 6

6º Cáp. Las cosas cambian y es imposible detenerlas. Kagome, este sentimiento no se va, siempre pienso en ti.

A veces compartes camino con alguien, o ellos te acompañan en momentos importantes de tu vida. Pero quien te quiere va junto a ti por ese camino, y se detiene para ayudarte, y te da la mano para que te levantes cuando caes o cuando dudas, y se alegra por ti con tus triunfos, y se entristece por ti con tus fracasos. Son esas personas quienes realmente te quieren.

Sango no se mostró molesta por la supuesta larga espera. Admitió que ella también había llegado hacía tan solo unos minutos. No durmieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, mientras se contaban lo que les había pasado. Kagome contó todo con lujo de detalles, como lo hacía siempre. Sango era como su diario. En realidad esperaba que Sango hubiese dicho que Inuyasha era un cretino, pero su amiga se limito a encogerse de hombros y a decir que seguía creyendo que él sentía algo por Kagome.

Así paso la siguiente semana, sin percances. Se levantaba en la mañana, iban a clases, y por las tardes, en los 25 minutos de receso, Kagome aprovechaba para estudiar en la biblioteca con Sesshomaru. Lo único que le llamó realmente la atención, fue que en el colegio empezaran a susurrase cada vez que ella pasaba. Esto le molestaba bastante, pero intentaba pasarlo por alto. Ahora también se encontraba mas a menudo con Inuyasha, aunque normalmente no se saludaban, él siempre le dedicaba una mirada disimulada, a la que ella no podía negarse responder.

Miroku: mi querida Kagome, es cierto aquello de que me has cambiado por el hermano de Inuyasha ¿?

Kagome: como ¿?

Miroku: dime lo que él tiene, que yo no pueda darte ¿?

Kagome: de que estas hablando ¿?

Después de darle en la cabeza a Miroku, (y dejarle un chichón bastante grande) Sango le explico a su amiga que corría el rumor de que Kagome, la rival de Kikyo, ahora estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor e Inuyasha, es decir que Kagome salía con el chico mas popular de colegio.

Kagome: eso no es cierto!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: lo se, pero sólo te estoy diciendo lo que he escuchado….

Por la tarde, Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras y llegó antes a la biblioteca. Necesitaba hablar urgente con él.

Kagome: Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: si ¿?

Kagome: bueno… eh… no se si… habrás oído por ahí…

Sesshomaru: que tu y yo estamos saliendo ¿?

Kagome: sí…desde cuando lo sabías ¿?

Sesshomaru: desde ayer…

Kagome: y no te importa ¿?!

Sesshomaru: no me importa mucho lo que piense la gente de mí.

Kagome: pero es mentira….

Sesshomaru: parece que te molestará que te pudieran relacionar conmigo…

Kagome: sabes que no he querido decir eso…si no, no dejaría que me ayudaras…

Sesshomaru: Kagome, no tienes que estarte fijando en lo que diga o piense la gente de ti… eso no es muy bueno. Mira dicen que soy popular, que todo el colegio me conoce, pero no es verdad, saben mi nombre, la materia que se me da bien, y poco mas… pero en realidad no conocen casi nada de mí….creen que me siento superior a otras personas, y en eso también se equivocan, antes yo era así, pero como te dije conocí a Rin, y me cambio por completo.

Kagome: pero…sin quererte ofenderte, yo no te veo con mucha gente.

Sesshomaru: porque aquí muchos andan conmigo por interés…

Kagome: ah!... y yo te recuerdo a esa niña ¿?

Sesshomaru: si.

Kagome: … pero…como ¿?

Sesshomaru: no se explicarlo… sería mejor que un día la conocieras….

Kagome: conocerla ¿?

Sesshomaru: si…el hermano de tu amiga, se llama Kohaku, se lleva con Rin.

Kagome: pero Sango vive con su padre, y él con su madre…

Sesshomaru: pues un día de estos tienes que visitarla conmigo… ya veras es muy linda…

Fue entonces cuando Kagome, entendió que lo que dijera la gente o lo que pensará no era mas importante que lo que tu piensas de ti mismo.

Kagome: pero, en serio, no te importa que digan que somos novios ¿? Aun no siendo verdad ¿?

Sesshomaru: llegaron a decir que siempre me gustan las chicas que le gustan también a mi hermano, a Inuyasha sabes ¿? Dijeron también que me gustaba Kikyo…pero parece que de eso ya se olvidaron… en serio no me importa lo que digan…

Kagome: si a ti no te importa, a mi tampoco…

Así término la conversación, y ese tema solo lo tocaban para reírse un poco de vez en cuando. La verdad era que el estar con Sesshomaru le hacía bastante bien, para distraerse un poco.

Dentro de nosotros mismos llevamos, como una pequeña bestia. Los celos la despiertan feroz y peligrosa, cuando intenta salir al exterior para defender lo que quiere. El temor de perder eso por lo que sigue adelante, la hacen despertar nerviosa, impulsiva e inquieta, cuando intenta salir para interponerse en el camino se de su oponente. Y al estar cerca de aquella persona a la que ama, despierta tranquila, serena, suave, pasiva, y ronronea como el mas tierno de los animales, cuando intenta salir para quedarse con el ser amado.

Era aquella bestia que Inuyasha tenía dentro y que no lo abandonaba nunca.

Los celos siempre van unidos al amor. Los celos desmedidos son venenosos y malos, llevan a la desconfianza. Pero también los celos son pequeñas señales que muchas veces no se ven. Cuando una persona cela a otra, significa que no quiere compartir su amor.

Con la ayuda del hermano de Inuyasha, Kagome progreso notablemente en las matemáticas. Hubo un tiempo en que la chica le dijo a Sesshomaru que ya no hacían falta más clases. Él le contesto que se alegraba mucho de haberla ayudado, y que si necesitaba más clases, sólo bastaba con que lo buscara y se lo pidiera.

Kagome: creo que no harán falta. Además volverás a tener tu tiempo libre.

Sesshomaru: no te creas, estoy seguro que las necesitarás, ahora empieza lo más duro, y no me quiero hacer el presumido, sólo que te lo digo porque yo ya he pasado por eso….en cuanto a mi tiempo libre, prefiero estar aquí que en el salón con todos esos interesados en mi vida privada.

Y él tenía razón, después de algunas semanas, ya a mediados del año escolar, Kagome admitió que Sesshomaru tenía razón, y con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir decidió otra vez pedirle ayuda. Pero la vergüenza aumento cuando, no volviéndolo a ver por los pisos inferiores, decidió buscarlo en el 3 piso en el grado de 7.

Sabía que estaba en el último piso, pero no sabia donde… y encima para su buena suerte Sango no había podido decirle donde quedaba porque Miroku se la había llevado antes de que pudiera responder.

Así que subió sola las escaleras, que en ese momento se hacían larguísimas.

Oyó el timbre, y el pasillo del 3 piso se lleno de alumnos que bajaban y subían. La muchacha espero a que no quedara mucha gente. Y después intento buscar el grado de Sesshomaru pero había demasiadas puertas.

Kagome: perdona…perdona…sabes donde esta el aula de 7mo ¿?

: si, claro. Mira esa ultima puerta de allí, pues giras a la derecha y te la encuentras de frente.

Kagome: muchas gracias.

: no hay de que…

Kagome creía que su cara no podía estar más roja. Pero se calmo, aunque le fue difícil con algunos murmullos de chismosos diciendo: "mira, pero si es la novia de Sesshomaru, lo estará buscando ¿?" u "oye, pues la novia de Sesshomaru no es nada fea" o "es nueva sabes ¿? Pero es la primera que logra que Sesshomaru se interese de esa manera en la biblioteca".

Y de repente, como salidos de la nada, aparecieron Kikyo e Inuyasha y para mas desgracia, cogidos de la mano. Cosa que no hizo que le subiera la moral a Kagome.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta aun, y Kagome tampoco quería que lo hicieran así que intento pasar desapercibida, cosa imposible con tanto chismoso. Pero aun así logro pasar rápido, hasta que, sin querer, le paso rozando a Kikyo por detrás, quien solo se agito se un poco. Pensó, por un esplendido instante, que lo había conseguido, pero de pronto alguien pronuncio su nombre.

Kikyo: mira mi amor. No es esa tu insignificante amiguita de 4to grado ¿?

Inuyasha: como ¿?...Kagome ¿?

Kikyo: eso mismo, es que su nombre es tan vulgar que nunca lo recuerdo.

En ese momento un grupito de amigas de Kikyo rieron como tontas. Y la cara de Inuyasha se tenso un tanto, mientras soltó rápidamente la mano de Kikyo, quien no se dio cuanta.

Kikyo: Ka-Kagome ¿? Era así…si no ¿? Bueno en fin como sea.

Inuyasha: Kikyo por favor

Kikyo: que pasa ¿? Solo estoy hablando con ella…Kagome, amiga, jejeje… es cierto que tu nueva conquista es Sesshomaru ¿?

Inuyasha: nos vamos ¿?

Kikyo: mi amor, espera que nos responda la chiquita… Kagome, así que Hojo, Miroku y no se cuantos mas… no te bastaron ¿?...

El mismo grupo de tontas rió de nuevo. Y Kagome recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru: "Kagome no tiene que importarte mucho lo que la gente piense de ti", era verdad, pero en ese caso, no se quedaría callada.

Kagome: bueno, a parte de tu novio; quien esta detrás de ti ¿?…Naraku no ¿?...bueno Kikyo, "amiguita", como tu misma dijiste; deberías cuidar tus conquistas porque Naraku ha estado persiguiéndome durante todo un medio año escolar.

Y dicho esto le dedico la más burlona de las miradas. El grupito que se había reído anteriormente se quedo de piedra y desapareció ágilmente. Por un instante Kagome creyó ver en la cara de Inuyasha una muy leve sonrisa, pero desapareció en cuanto Kikyo habló. Aunque Kagome se convenció de que fue su imaginación la que le hizo esa mala jugada.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, vas a dejar que se dirija a mi de esa manera ¿?

: Kagome ¿?

Kagome: …. ¿? Hola, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha: (genial lo que faltaba)

Sesshomaru: Kikyo… hermanito…buenos días.

Kikyo: hola Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: mi querida Kagome has venido a buscarme hasta acá!!!

Kagome: si…es que… bueno yo quería hablar contigo.

Inuyasha: ("mi querida Kagome"?, ya te voy a hacer querida)

Sesshomaru: esta bien…hermanito, Kikyo, si nos disculpan…

Inuyasha: (como te le acerques mucho, te cuelgo) …adiós.

Kikyo: encantada de verte.

Sesshomaru: igualmente

Kikyo: adiós…como era ¿?

Kagome: mucho gusto de haberte visto Inuyasha…que la pases bien…

Kikyo: (estúpida mocosa) mi amor nos vamos ¿?

Inuyasha: eh? Si… si claro, vamos. (Porque quieres hablar con él a solas Kagome?)

Keria agradecer a las personas tan amables k me han enviado reviews, thanks very much! De corazón…es agradable saber que se interesan por el proyecto (k estas creando o k ya creaste) con tanto esfuerzo, pero a la vez con toda ilusión y felicidad. Muxas gracias a Marru-freackyvampire, Nagini12, Serena tsukino chiba, Inuyasha070887…y a mi amix sonia sandria k siempre me apoya en todo . gracias a tods...y por ultimo gracias a las personas k se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia, y aunk no me escriban buscan tiempo libre para leer, gracias tmb!!


	7. Chapter 7

7º Cáp. Es confusa la complejidad de los sentimientos. Muchas veces cuando ignoras algo en lo que estuviste interesado, llega sin el por qué que quieres

Sesshomaru, pareció más bien divertido, cuando a Kagome se le escapo que Kikyo parecía, una muchachita malcriada con menos cerebro que una pulga. Kagome, se disculpó mil veces, pero él le dijo que no tuviera cuidado.

Sesshomaru: muchos dicen que parece muy madura… algunos dicen que es muy fría y calculadora… y así dicen muchas cosas…no me gusta creer nada de la gente sin conocerla bien. Pero creo que Kikyo es una chica bastante caprichosa.

Fue desde entonces cuando se convirtieron en algo más que rumores. Y ahora cada vez que pasaba Kagome por alguna parte, ya no se susurraba de su supuesto noviazgo con el chico más popular del colegio, hablaban alto y sin cuidado, directamente.

Sango se había puesto del lado de Sesshomaru, en el tema de las murmuraciones, le parecía una decisión bastante acertada.

Sango: bueno, yo no lo conozco. Pero según lo que me has contado tú, se ve que es un hombre bastante educado…

Kagome: sí, eso mismo digo yo… pero tengo una pequeña duda desde que oí hablar de eso… Sango que hacen en 7mo grado ¿? Yo nunca había escuchado de ese curso en otros colegios.

Sango: que qué hacen ¿?

Miroku: no hacen nada, sólo los informan y los estudian para las mejores universidades…

Sango: ya decía yo que estabas demasiado calladito…

Miroku: no me digas eso, mí adorada Sango… sólo que no me gusta que hables de Sesshomaru, soy yo quien te va a dar un hijo no él…además yo también soy muy educado.

Sango: ya, claro! Sobre todo eso eres!

Miroku: pero si te lo he demostrado un millón de veces…

Sango: no si no hace falta que me recuerdes como me has demostrado lo educado que eres…lo sabré yo!!

Se dice por ahí que todos en el mundo tenemos un doble. Algunos más cerca y otros más lejos. Pero al final todos lo tenemos. Para Kagome, eso significaba Kikyo, porque no eran ni familia ni nada parecido, sólo de esa manera se podía explicar el gran parentesco. Pero a Kikyo no le hacía ninguna gracia que se le pareciera Kagome, menos que las compararan, y aun peor que dijeran algunos que Kagome podría ser mejor (como Sango, Sesshomaru, Hojo, Miroku, Itzune, y algunos más).

Las habitaciones de los alumnos distribuidas para 3 personas como máximo. Inuyasha, compartía con Miroku, fue desde entonces cuando se hicieron amigos. Kagome había sido designada a una habitación, pero Sango había pedido permiso para que la pasaran a su dormitorio. Antes con ellas dormía una muchacha más, Sukino, pero a finales de del primer trimestre se había mudado a otro país. En aquellas habitaciones se guardaban muchas cosas, como: ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, computadoras, cuadernos, etc.

Pero en ellas también se guardaban, en secreto y para siempre: alegrías, penas, tristezas, ilusiones, sorpresas, humillaciones, juramentos, promesas, etc.

Las dos amigas, compartían muchas de esas emociones que guardaban.

Kagome de vez en cuando se topaba con Naraku, pero por suerte, siempre estaba acompañada. Sólo que eso siempre no sucedería…

Sango: bueno, ya terminaste de cambiarte ¿?

Kagome: no aún no.

Era la hora de gimnasia, y había natación, lo que más les gustaba a Sango Y a Kagome, aparte de bolley boll.

En total eran 4 piscinas, 2 para los del nivel inferior, que eran la mayoría, 1 para los de nivel medio, y la última para los de nivel superior y también para los saltos, que eran la minoría.

Kagome: ya terminaste de bañarte!!! No me esperaste...

Sango: si, es que como tardabas tanto… por cierto por qué ¿?

Kagome: nada, me llamo el profesor. Me estaba diciendo, que he mejorado un montón y que debería subir de nivel y bla, bla, bla, bla….de verdad si no hablara tanto me caería mejor.

Sango: bueno déjalo, pobrecito intenta ser amable…oye amiga, te molesta si te espero acá fuera, en la puerta…es que me estoy asando con tanto vapor!!!!!!!

Kagome: Kagome: tranquila, y si quieres te vas ya…por que, digo no ¿?, que te estará esperando….

Sango: quien ¿?

Kagome: quien va ser ¿? Siempre te espera a esta hora, es muy amable, sabe que yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca y no te quiere dejar sola…

Sango: bueno de que se esta portando bien estos días es verdad… pero muy poco

Kagome: Sango, no seas así… Miroku es amable en general, solo que siente…una debilidad excesiva por las mujeres…jejeje

Sango: bueno de que puedes confiar en él eso si.

Kagome: venga, vete ya debe de estar desesperado…

Sango: Kagome!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: que pasa ¿?!!! Es verdad…

Sango: bueno pero no te voy a dejar sola.

Kagome: jeje gracias.

Sango: de nada.

Kagome: en serio gracias por todo.

Sango: y eso a que viene ¿?

Kagome: pues tú siempre aguantas mis problemas…

Sango: tu aguantas los míos no ¿?

Kagome: pero para mi desgracias, son mas, los míos.

Sango: jejeje bueno eso si no te lo discuto!!!

Kagome: jejejeje bueno creo amiga, que si no te vas ahora te vas a tener que bañar de nuevo

Inuyasha: SANGO!!! EEEEEEEEEH, SANGOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: uf! Que…que pa-sa….es…espero que sea…algo importante…me has hecho correr hasta acá!!!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome estaba contigo ¿?

Sango: por ¿?

Kagome: necesito hablar con ella…

Sango: bueno pues tendrás que esperar un poco…

Inuyasha: por qué esta ocupada ¿?

Sango: si. Según como lo veas…

Inuyasha: esta con alguien ¿? (por favor que no sea Sesshomaru)

Sango: alguien ¿? No, no, no nada de eso…es que se esta bañando…en el pabellón de gimnasia.

Inuyasha: que alivio!!!!

Sango: que ¿?

Inuyasha: nada, nada…

Sango: vas a ir donde esta ella ¿?

Inuyasha: si.

Sango: bueno, la dejo contigo ok ¿? Por favor le dice que yo ya me fui…

Inuyasha: si, claro…hasta luego.

Kagome: ya estoy saliendo!!!!

…

Kagome: Sango!!!! Que ya casi termino!!!!

…

Kagome: SANGO ¿? ME ESCUCHAS ¿?

…

Kagome: Sango ¿?

La muchacha sintió una mala corazonada, era imposible que su amiga estuviera tan sorda. Cogió la toalla, se la pasó por debajo de los hombros y se la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo. Mientras del pelo aun mojado, le caían gotas mojándola e nuevo.

Kagome: Sango, estas acá ¿?


	8. Chapter 8

8º Cáp. Dos batallas, una sola victoria. Es o no verdad esto, Kagome créeme

: estarías mejor sin esa tolla.

Kagome: … que- que haces acá ¿? Que le has hecho a Sango ¿?

Naraku: yo ¿? Yo no le he hecho nada. Ha salido corriendo…

Kagome: ya tardabas mucho en molestarme no ¿? No te bastó con lo de la biblioteca ¿? Ya te he dicho que no voy a decir nada!!!!! Tardas mucho en captar las cosas no ¿?

Naraku: no estoy aquí por eso…

Kagome: y entonces ¿? Yo que sepa no tenemos más en común…

Naraku: así que, yo te sigo ¿?

Kagome: así que, tu adorada Kikyo ya te ha ido con el cuento… además solo lo dije para molestarla… no por nada más…

Naraku: aja! Bueno mamita, pero aunque sea verdad no tienes que ir diciendo eso por ahí… jajaja

Kagome: ya…… y Kikyo te ha reclamado o me vas a decir que no ¿?

Naraku: mira tu, si la conoces más de lo que aparenta… pues sí me reclamo, pero debe entender que si sale con otro yo puedo hacer lo mismo o no ¿?

Kagome: yo no…

Naraku: no me vayas a decir que ya tienes novio, y que es el hermano de Inuyasha, porque no te lo creo… y si fuera así, k pasaría ¿? Podrías ser algo así como mi amiga…intima, muy intima…

Kagome: deja de decir tonterías…

Naraku: bueno ahora que lo pienso mejor no… mejor lo dejas, digo a Sesshomaru, es que no me gusta compartir mis cosas…

Kagome: que dices ¿? Yo no soy nada que te pertenezca!!!!

Naraku: sigo pensando que estarías mejor sin eso tapándote…

Kagome: no te acerques!!!

Naraku: mamita, siento decirte que ya no esta acá tu súper Sesshomaru para defenderte… no el momento en que te dejara sola, es un metido igual que su hermano… por supuesto ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no les tengo mucha simpatía.

Kagome: QUE NO TE ACERQUES!! BASTA… ESTATE QUIETO…NO!…

Naraku: vamos, quita te esto…no te muevas tanto

Naraku, se había acercado, e intentaba por todos los medios quitarle la toalla. Ella asustada no sabia que hacer, ya había sentido el terror al estar con él hace un tiempo atrás…cuando la había intentado ahorcar en la biblioteca.

Naraku: ando detrás de ti no ¿? Pues ahora vas a ver lo detrás de ti que puedo estar!...

Kagome: YA ESTA BIEN, NO VOY A DECIR MAS NUNCA ALGO ASÍ OK ¿? PERO DEJAME, DEJAME, POR FAVOR…YA VALE…SUELTAME!!!!

Naraku: …… ESTUPIDA!!!!!!... NIÑA IDIOTA!!! NO VUELVAS A PEGARME TE QUEDA CLARO… NO LO VUELVAS A HACER…PORQUE SINO CONOCERAS DE VERDAD MI LADO MALO!!!!!!!!!

Él también le había proporcionado un golpe que fue directo hacia la mejilla de la muchacha, que cayó en el acto y se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo. Poco a poco todo iba poniéndose oscuro, la luz del sol iba abandonado el espacio del pabellón…

Inuyasha: MALDITO LUNATICO!! SUELTALA O TE ROMPO LA CARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero lo demás Kagome no puedo verlo, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas, escucho a lo lejos golpes, alguien cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Y luego, antes de cerrar por completo los ojos vio asomarse el rostro de un muchacho.

Inuyasha: Kagome ¿? Kagome estas bien ¿? … Me… es…cu…chas… Ka…go……….

Pero las fuerzas le fallaron y perdió el conocimiento. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, y cuando despertó le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que le iba a explotar. La luz entro radiante por la ventana y le cegó la vista.

Kagome: don-donde estoy ¿? Estoy en la enfermería ¿?

Inuyasha: si, te traje enseguida…no, no te topes ahí, es que te aplicaron hielo y una crema para que no se inflamara y se te formara un moretón…

Kagome: y…y donde esta ¿?

Inuyasha: no se…después de la dirección creo que se ha ido a su dormitorio…

Kagome: tengo un poco nublada la vista…te hizo algo es que no veo bien…

Ella alzó la mano y buscando, acaricio el rostro del chico que la había salvado. Y el solo sonrió al ver que al menos ese pequeño instante no pensaban en nadie mas que en ellos dos.

Inuyasha: no… me dio algunos golpes, pero no me hizo nada…Bueno yo tampoco le pude hacer mucho porque cuando entre te vi en el suelo…pero me hubiese encantado dejarle la cara hecha una mier…

Kagome: me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

Inuyasha: (cuanto me gustaría que siempre estemos así)… te sigue…em…doliendo la cabeza ¿?

Kagome: si. Mas o menos…

Inuyasha: bueno supongo que con el golpe que te diste….a ver donde te duele….

Kagome: ay!!!!! Si ahí me duele…. Au!

Inuyasha: si…tienes un….

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: si ¿?

: esta acá ¿?

-------: si, pero como máximo quiero 5 personas…

: no se preocupe solo somos 4 con Inuyasha.

Sango: amiga…como te encuentras ¿?

Miroku: Kagome, estas mejor ya ¿? Que te duele ¿? Que te ha hecho ¿? Te duele mucho ¿? Donde ocurrió ¿? Por que estabas sola ¿? no se suponía que no debías estar sola ¿? No te he dicho que no estés sola ¿? Por que no me hiciste caso ¿? Y si te pasaba algo mas grave ¿? Y si te… ¿?

Sango: pero déjala responder…o al menos respirar no!!!

Hojo: dime Kagome que tal estas ¿?

Kagome: si estoy bien…solo me duele un poco la cabeza…

Hojo: Rumiko te manda a saludar, no pudo venir, se disculpa mucho…

Kagome: no pasa nada… gracias por su recado…y cuéntame que tal las cosas con ella ¿?

Hojo: muy bien, gracias…

Miroku: donde paso todo ¿? Esto mas parece una novela eh…

Inuyasha: en el pabellón de gimnasia.

Sango: lo siento, en serio… pero como el me llamo!! Lo siento…creí que era importante y pues… porque como me dijo que quería hablar contigo y eso…

De verdad lo siento mucho…

Kagome: Sango, Sango… hey! Tranquila… no pasa nada… no es tu culpa…además ya me he acostumbrado.

Inuyasha: como te vas a acostumbrar!!

El muchacho les contó todo con pelos y señales. Todos coincidieron en que Naraku era un pobre desgraciado infeliz…Pero los amigos no podían quedarse más. Y Sango fue la primera en salir de la sala ya que tenía un examen.

Sango: que suerte que no tengas que hacer el examen…aunque mucha suerte no es no ¿? Jejeje para que estés así…

Miroku y Hojo también decidieron irse después de unos minutos…para dejarla descansar un poco.

Miroku: Pues yo también me tengo que ir. Solo me dieron unos minutos y creo que ya me he pasado… cuídate ok ¿?

Kagome: bueno, pues hasta luego… te veo luego entonces…

Hojo: si, además necesitas descansar.

Kagome: no, pero aunque se vallan esta la enfermera…no se preocupen por mi.

Inuyasha: bueno pues entonces si es así, yo también…

: Higurashi, tienes otra visita. Por favor no hagan mucho ruido si?

¿

Kagome: si, claro…pero quien es ¿?

Sesshomaru: Kagome, como sientes ¿? Otra vez a sido Naraku ¿? Ese proyecto a medio acabar de hombre, no tiene nada mas en que perder el tiempo ¿?

Miroku: bueno nosotros nos vamos ¿?

Hojo: si, que te mejores.

Miroku: Inuyasha vienes ¿?

Inuyasha: (que ¿? Y dejarla aquí sola con este ¿?) No, yo voy mas tarde.

Kagome: gracias por venir a visitarme….

Sesshomaru: te sigue doliendo ¿?

Kagome: bueno lo de la cara ya no…pero siento que me late aquí.

Sesshomaru: en la cabeza ¿?déjame ver…pues si, te ha salido un chichón… pero por qué te duele la cara ¿?

Kagome: que te han dicho a ti ¿?

Sesshomaru: bueno me lo dijo una compañera…ya sabes…jajajaja vino corriendo hacia mí, traía una cara… me dijo que te había pasado algo… pero que no sabia bien el que, que estabas en la enfermería…y que no me preocupara por mi novia porque no era nada grave… al principio no sabia de que me estaba hablando, es que la muchacha hablaba tan deprisa… vine en cuanto pude.

Kagome: como vuelan aquí las noticias… es tan reservado el colegio!!

Inuyasha: le duele la mejilla… ese idiota le dio en la cara.

Sesshomaru: bueno, la verdad no me sorprende.

Inuyasha: como que no te sorprende ¿?!!!!

Sesshomaru: es que la ultima vez, la estaba ahogando y tocadola donde no debía…es bastante pervertido no ¿?

Inuyasha: tocandola ¿?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: si, hermanito, si. A ver como te explico esto… la estaba tocando sin ningún respeto….le estaba metiendo mano… ahora ¿? O quieres que sea mas especifico ¿?

Inuyasha: claro que entiendo!! Solo que eso no lo sabía…

Sesshomaru: es comprensible, quiero decir que a Kagome, no le gustara ir contando eso por ahí no ¿?

Kagome: por favor no discutan más.

Inuyasha: si, tienes razón. Ahora no es el momento para estar hablando de esto.

Sesshomaru: bueno, pues yo quería venir a ver como estabas, me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo, pero no puedo. Y Kagome, en la biblioteca ya no podemos estar, han ido un par de curiosas para ver que hacíamos, si nos besábamos o algo por el estilo…. Supongo que se aburrirán un montón!!! Espero que hoy te den el alta, si es así me buscas bueno ¿? Ya encontré un lugar mas adecuado…

Inuyasha: (eso que quiere decir ¿?)

Luego de esto Sesshomaru, se acerco y beso suavemente la frente de la chica, como hacen a veces los hermanos mayores. Kagome no se lo esperaba, y el color invadió su pálida piel, mientras intentaba no parecer nerviosa. Inuyasha, en cambio solo se quedo quieto mientras intentaba no atragantarse.

Sesshomaru: mejórate pronto, que eres muy fuerte… hasta luego hermanito, cuídala.

Inuyasha: si, no te preocupes. (ya la cuido yo, si hasta de ti mismo…)

…

…

Kagome: Inuyasha…cuanto tiempo he estado así ¿?

Inuyasha: bueno en realidad no lo se muy bien, pero serán como unas dos horas.

Kagome: cuanto ¿?!!!!! Y has estado todo este tiempo aquí ¿?

Inuyasha: claro! No te iba a dejar sola… y además cualquier excusa vale para perder clase no ¿?

Kagome: jejejejeje…

Fue entonces cuando entro la enfermera, y comunico a Inuyasha que lo estaban buscando. El se despidió de la chica y al igual que todos le deseo que se curara pronto.

…

…

…

…

Enfermera: a ver Higurashi, siéntate un rato, que quiero verte ese chichón……….. si, si, si, es grande, que golpe te has de ver dado… pero… te sigue doliendo la cabeza ¿?

Kagome: ya casi nada.

Enfermera: bueno, entonces puedes irte ya…esperate… mira esta crema te la aplicas en la mejilla, e intenta no toparte la cabeza.

Kagome: si. Puede decirme que hora es.

Enfermera: por supuesto. A ver, esperate, quiero…. Entraste a las 10.08 am, estuviste dormida hasta….hasta las 12.00 am… bueno hubiera preferido que durmieras mas. Pero se nota que se habían preocupado por ti tus amigos. Vale ya lo tengo escrito todo, se que parece una tontería, pero es mi trabajo, escribirlo todo… y si te llega a doler la cabeza después de que ya no tengas ese chichón me lo dices… me habías preguntado que hora es no ¿?

Kagome: si.

Enfermera: si, si es que me hago un lió… son las…perdón la 2.27 pm.

Kagome: muchas gracias. Adiós.

Así que todo el mundo esta comiendo, pensó, mejor así, nadie me preguntara nada.

Iba dirigiéndose por un pasillo largo y delgado, hacia su dormitorio, pero una mano toco su espalda y la giro. Se topo de repente con una chica que parecía más que enfadada.

Las palabras que salen por tu boca y pronuncian tus labios, a veces hieren mas que un golpe, una cachetada, un puñetazo, etc. Duelen mas, te llegan hasta el corazón. Pero de esta realidad solo algunas personas conocen, y la mayoría ignora.

Kikyo: te asuste ¿?... ay! "No sabes cuanto lo siento"

Kagome: no, no me asustaste. Que quieres ¿?

Kikyo: ay, por favor que modales… mira no se si en realidad Sesshomaru este saliendo contigo, no me cabe en la cabeza. El no se podría fijar en ti… pero ese no es el caso.

Kagome: bueno quieres ir ya al grano….

Kagome, no tenia ni idea a que quería llegar Kikyo con esa charla, pero deseaba saberlo. Los pasillos seguían vacíos, así que se figuro que ella la había ido a buscar a la enfermería, pero la había encontrado antes.

Kikyo: mira que te quede claro de una vez, que Inuyasha me eligió a mí. Él siempre me ha querido, y por eso aun tu estando de por medio no dejo de pensar ni un día en mi. Pero estoy cansada ya, de que siempre estés haciéndote la victima para que te ayude!! Ya me he cansado.

Kagome: yo no me hago la victima!

Kikyo: lo que tu digas, pero no hace falta que conmigo disimules ok ¿? Me importa un pepino con quien salgas o dejes de salir pero con Inuyasha no te metas, estas advertida.

Kagome: conmigo tampoco hace falta que disimules, se perfectamente que dices amar a Inuyasha, pero desde que Naraku te enveneno el alma no lo has vuelto a querer de verdad. Y además por qué eres tan falsa de estar con Inuyasha, y seguir en contacto con Naraku, si sabes perfectamente que a Inuyasha no le gusta nadita.

Kikyo: ni que fueras mi madre para darte explicaciones! Y mira quien me habla de falsa… quien dice que estoy con dos chicos al mismo tiempo…. A ver dime con quien mas pasas la noche, a parte de Hojo, Miroku, Sesshomaru… ese en realidad se podría llamar como…

Kagome: no te atrevas a decirlo.

Kikyo: decir que ¿? Te duele escuchar la verdad Kagome ¿? Te duele escuchar que eres una zorrita que lo único que busca es ser alguien en la vida a si sea a costa de otros ¿?

Kagome: yo no soy como tu!!!!!!!

Esta vez no fueron simples insultos, esta vez se había pasado. Y esta vez Kagome no dejaría que la llamara así. Podía decir que seguía a su novio, podía decir que utilizaba a Sesshomaru, por su popularidad, pero llamarla así nunca se lo permitiría.

Su mano se levanto, en ella se concentro toda la furia que llevaba dentro, y esa furia se dejo ver en la cachetada que le proporciono a Kikyo. Pero justo en ese momento, justo cuando Kikyo pensaba responder de igual manera, alguien se acerco agitado.

Inuyasha: que estas haciendo ¿? Kikyo estas bien ¿?

Kagome: solo me defiendo.

Kikyo: ay, mi cara!! Mi amor me ha pegado, me ha pegado… no s e por que lo ha hecho… yo solo quise sabe r como estaba después de lo del pabellón… y…ay me duele mucho!

Inuyasha: por que te quieras defender no tienes derecho a pegarle.

Kagome: por favor deja ya de hacerte la victima si ¿?

Kikyo: eres una bruta!!! Dile que se valla…díselo, mi amor.

Inuyasha: pero déjame ver pues… si esta un poquito rojo.

Kikyo: solo un poquito ¿? No trates de defenderla si. Dile que se valla, por favor, quiero que se valla.

Kagome: no pues solo esto me faltaba!

Inuyasha: por favor Kagome, vete.

Kagome: no, si no hace falta ni que me lo pidas. Ya veo, ya. Y no quiero hacer esperar a…

Inuyasha: (Sesshomaru, por supuesto)

Kagome: Sango y Miroku…….y te advierto una cosa Kikyo, te responderé de igual manera si me vuelves a llamar zorra.

Mientras se alejaba escucho claramente a los dos hablándose, mientras sentía que le empezaba a latir de nuevo el chichón de la cabeza.

….

Inuyasha: la has llamado zorra ¿?!

Kikyo: NO!

Inuyasha: y entonces por que lo ha dicho ¿?

Kikyo: mi amor quiere que nos peleemos… además yo nunca utilizaría esa palabra tan vulgar.

…

El disgusto de Kagome se fue, cuando por el pasillo encontró a Sesshomaru, quien se alegro mucho de verla. Y le enseño el lugar que reemplazaría la biblioteca. Era una habitación medio escondida, del tamaño de un aula de clases, solo que no tenia más que tres mesas y seis sillas. Mientras que lo que más ocupaba espacio, eran pequeños objetos que los alumnos iban llevando allí. Por su parte, Kagome, entendió por que no se encontraban alumnos de 7º en el patio, todos se encontraban allí. Sesshomaru le explico que esa habitación, a la que le habían puesto "La guardilla", la conocían solo los alumnos de 7º y alguno que otro de grados inferiores. Para entrar allí se tenia que hacer un juegos de manos en una pequeña tablita que estaba fuera, y que si lo hacia bien podía entrar. Pero normalmente, los de los grados inferiores no conocían ese juego de manos, eran invitados y no se lo permitían ver. Al principio a Kagome le pareció una tontería, tanto secreto para una simple habitación de juego. Pero luego descubrió que los alumnos de 7º conocían muchos mas pasadizos, que todos los otros alumnos deseaban saber, claro esta que si lo supieran no habría ninguna habitación capaz de hacer caber a todo un colegio. Los alumnos de 7º eran como bichos raros, eran los alumnos mas inteligentes del colegio, conocían a todos los profesores, y también conocían cosas de ellos, tales como que era normalmente lo que preguntaban de los libros en exámenes, que era lo que mas valoraban de un alumno, cuales eran sus puntos débiles, como se los podía engañar, y cosas así.

El hermano de Inuyasha, les explico quien era Kagome, y les pregunto si podía ser más que una invitada ya que necesitaba del lugar para estudiar. Todos la acogieron muy bien, en realidad, Kagome creía que podrían ser un poco fríos con ella, pero luego se dio cuenta que eran bastante simpáticos, solo que les molestaba mucho que los siguieran a todas partes. También supo que eran muy pocos los alumnos de 7º, y que algunos de ellos no formaban parte de "La guardilla". Sesshomaru se disculpo mucho, pero durante 2 semanas no podría ir a ayudarla, tenia que ocuparse ya de cual de las universidades elegiría. Fue entonces cuando Kagome supo el por que, siempre se había preguntado como era eso de que Sesshomaru, podía estar tan tranquilo buscando una universidad. Era por que todos los alumnos de 7º iban un año o dos adelantados, al resto. Ellos podían permitirse el saltarse uno o dos cursos, y elegir las mejores universidades de acuerdo con su gusto y su capacidad.

Era verdad que "La guardilla" era más bulliciosa que la biblioteca pero al menos allí no había curiosos en los rincones, ni tampoco estaba Naraku tratando de hacerle la vida un infierno.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Cáp. En un rincón de todo eso esta…es verdad, se que tu no me puedes olvidar.

Kagome: ( que largos se han hecho estos días!! Y pensar que apenas llevan sin venir 10 días. Ya los extraño mucho, es raro no verlos haciendo guerra)

Se había dirigido hacia una silla que estaba en el suelo, la puerta se encontraba detrás de ella. Justo en el momento que estaba poniendo bien la silla, oyó que la puertecilla se habría y alguien pasaba por ella. Dio unos pasos y puso la silla en su sitio, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no encontró a quien ella esperaba.

Kagome: Creía que no vendrías dentro de unos…

Inuyasha: no soy mi hermano…

Kagome: como sabes de este sitio ¿?

Inuyasha: te vi una vez entrando aquí con Sesshomaru.

Kagome: ya… y como has entrado ¿?

Inuyasha: quiero preguntarte algo.

Kagome: mira, si vienes por lo de Kikyo, ya te dije que solo me defendí.

Inuyasha: no es eso… pero como sacas el tema… por que le pegaste ¿? Si ella no te hizo nada.

Kagome: me llamo zorra, además de insultarme todo cuanto puede.

Inuyasha: pues ella me dijo que no te había dicho nada.

Kagome: y tu le creíste no ¿?

Inuyasha: claro que le creí.

Kagome: Inuyasha, por favor! A veces me asusta lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser respecto a ella…mira sabes que ¿? Como quieras… yo le pegue porque….porque me picaba la mano ok ¿? No sabia que hacer, me aburría tanto, que lo único que se me ocurrió para divertirme, fue pegar a Kikyo…listo! Y ahora si no te importa necesito estudiar. Por favor vete.

Inuyasha: claro que me importa! Ya te dije que lo que te pase me importa…no te pongas así.

…

…

Kagome: a ver Kagome, que tenias que estudiar hoy ¿? Eran las formulas ¿? No, no eso ya lo diste… o aun no ¿?

Inuyasha: por que no me respondes ¿?

Kagome: ay! no, no eso ya lo di es cierto. Pero hoy que me tocaba ¿? A ver, Sesshomaru me dijo que tenia que estudiar…..que era ¿?, que era ¿? Sesshomaru por que no estas acá ¿? (Por que me haces hacerte esto Inuyasha ¿?)

Inuyasha: (bien, ahora menciónalo eso es. Haz que me sienta aun peor) Kagome, por favor… solo quiero hablar contigo…no me esquives ni me ignores….por favor

Kagome: ( si supieras que no aguanto estar tan lejos de ti… pero no me dejas mas alternativas… por que no me crees cuando te digo que Kikyo no es una santa ¿?) Será mejor que valla a por mi libro de Matemáticas, si, si…eso será lo mej….

Pero el muchacho se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. Y la miro a los ojos, como queriendo una respuesta convincente.

Inuyasha: no te voy a dejar salir!

….

….

Kagome: algún día tendrás que hacerlo, no vamos a estar aquí por siempre.

Inuyasha: bueno al menos ya me hablas.

La chica lo miro a los ojos, pero supo que no podría contener el impulso de abrazarlo si se quedaba allí, giro sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda.

Kagome: eres un creído.

Pero cuando iba a empezar a alejarse, el reacciono, y le sujeto la mano.

Inuyasha: eres de verdad la novia de Sesshomaru ¿?

Kagome: acaso me creerías ¿?

Inuyasha: que quieres decir ¿?

Kagome: no me creíste cuando te dije que Kikyo no es sincera contigo. Por que ahora si me ibas a creer ¿?

Inuyasha: ese es otro tema, además…

Kagome: me hiciste saber que crees que soy una mentirosa.

Inuyasha: yo nunca he dicho eso.

Kagome: no creerme Inuyasha. Como se entiende entonces eso ¿?

Inuyasha: pero…

Kagome: si no te has dado cuenta, me estas sujetando la mano.

Inuyasha: me he dado cuenta.

Kagome: y no me piensas soltar ¿? Ya he comprendido que no vas a dejar que me valla hasta que no responda a tus "dudas".

Inuyasha: no, no te voy a soltar.

Kagome: si entra alguien va a pensar mal.

Inuyasha: no me importa.

Kagome: no se por que me preguntas eso ¿?

Inuyasha: que no lo sabes ¿?

Kagome: solo basta que se lo preguntes a cualquiera del colegio…

Inuyasha: no me interesa lo que me digan ellos…me interesa lo que me digas tu.

Kagome: pues no lo parece.

Inuyasha: eres o no ¿?

Kagome: y por que no se lo has preguntado a Sesshomaru ¿?

Inuyasha: porque quiero que me lo digas tu.

Kagome: y si te dijera que si ¿?

….

….

Inuyasha: pues tienes razón, no te creería.

Kagome: y si estuviera diciendo la verdad ¿?

Inuyasha: se que mientes.

Kagome: y como as llegado a ese punto ¿?

Inuyasha: tu no lo quieres…

Kagome: y como estas tan seguro ¿?

Inuyasha atrajo hacia si a Kagome, ayudado de la mano que le quedaba libre. La tomo por la cintura, la volteo, y la acerco. Otra vez sentía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le salía del pecho, otra vez sentía el suave tacto de su piel contra la de ella, otra vez el mundo había pasado a un segundo plano, en el que no era mas importante que ellos dos.

Inuyasha: solo lo se.

Kagome: esta bien… no, no somos novios. Contento ¿? Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

….

….

Kagome: no crees que estamos demasiado juntos ¿?

Inuyasha: no.

Kagome: pues si, estamos demasiado cerca.

Inuyasha: yo creo que así estamos bien.

Kagome: esta vez, si alguien entra. Va a dar por hecho que…

Inuyasha: no me importa lo que piensen.

Kagome: solo era eso lo que me querías preguntar ¿?

Inuyasha: no…

El se alejo y soltó la mano de la muchacha. Luego se sentó en el suelo, y recostó su espalda contra la pared, mientras su mirada atravesaba el espacio vació de la habitación y se detenía en la pequeña ventana, mientras otra vez lo asaltaba la duda, mientras otra vez volvía el temor…

Ella lo imito, se agacho hasta su altura, y poso sus manos en las rodillas de el. Mientras lo veía fijamente. Pero Inuyasha seguía mirando a través de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando Kagome decidió tomar la iniciativa, y giro el rostro de el, para que la pudiera ver. Pero el estaba decidido a esquivar el encuentro de sus miradas.

Kagome: ya no confías en mi ¿?

Inuyasha: no es eso.

Kagome: entonces por que dudas ¿?

Inuyasha: por que dices que dudo ¿?

Kagome: por que eso es lo que veo en tus ojos. Siempre me has hablado viéndome a la cara, pero esta vez tienes miedo… por que ¿?

Por un instante la regreso a ver. Pero enseguida cambio de idea, y otra vez contemplo a través de la ventana el horizonte.

Kagome: esta bien…el recreo es largo, yo ya he comido. Y aun sabiendo que estarías así sin hablar, te pediría que te quedaras conmigo, pero no puedo. No quiero otra vez tener que enfrentarme con tu novia.

Inuyasha: Kagome… has… has intentado olvidarme ¿?

Kagome: que ¿?

Inuyasha: eso es lo que vine a preguntarte.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero agradecer a los/las chics que leen mi historia, y que esperan la conti…muchas gracias…pero en especial, quiero agradecer a ls chics que se animan a enviarme reviews, xq es muy gratificante recibirlos!! Tahnks very much a tods...

LEAN ESTO ANTES: jeje me pase un poco con el tamaño de la letra, pero es para que lo miren!! Quería dejar claro, y muy a mi pesar, que de sopetón pondré todos los caps siguientes hasta el definitivo, ya que pronto me quitaran el Internet ¬.¬… uú es algo muy molesto, pero no ay remedio sorry por las molestias, y otra vez gracias a tods

10º Cáp. La respuesta a mi pregunta me asusta…y si es cierto lo que tanto temo ¿?

Kagome: no.

Ahora fue ella quien se aparto de el. Camino hacia la ventana, recostó también su espalda contra la fría pared, y volteo la cabeza, y miro la fina línea de color naranja que rozaba las montañas a lo lejos, mientras cruzada de brazos y sin regresar a mirarlo respondía.

Inuyasha: dices que no, pero demuestras lo contrario.

Kagome: uno no puede acomodar los sentimientos para seguir el beneficio propio, no puedes elegir a la persona que le entregas tu corazón, no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras Inuyasha…el amor es un sentimiento que sencillamente te coge desprevenido y aparece en tu corazón. Invade tus pensamientos, se agarra fuerte a tus sentimientos y hace que te sientas la persona mas feliz o la mas triste según ese amor sea correspondido.

Yo nunca he intentado olvidarte, porque se perfectamente que seria una cosa inútil. Lo único que he hecho ha sido alejarme de ti, para no alimentar este amor, y a la vez lastimarme más. Solo el tiempo me dirá si algún día, este amor que ahora siento, pasara a ser un simple recuerdo que ya no podrá hacerme mas daño. A ti nunca podré olvidarte, tú has sido, y eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida…y siempre lo serás, porque contigo aprendí lo que es el amor, el amor mas lindo que existe… el amor desinteresado, el amor al que solo le importa la felicidad de la persona que uno ama. Yo me siento feliz por ti, porque se que estas por fin con la persona que siempre amaste. Y aunque ella y yo no nos llevemos bien, le agradezco por hacerte feliz.

Después de esto la muchacha calló, y dejo que el silencio llenara la sala, mientras seguía en la misma posición que antes.

El la había observado todo ese tiempo, y mientras más la veía, más sabia que debía decirlo.

Kagome: por que creíste que quería olvidarte ¿?... a ya… fue por lo de Naraku no ¿? Lo de que se quiso propasarse conmigo ¿?

Inuyasha: si…

…

…

Inuyasha: por que no me lo contaste ¿?

Kagome: no lo vi necesario.

Inuyasha: por que ¿?!

Kagome: por que no quería que le hicieras algo a él.

Inuyasha: como que no ¿? Ha intentado violarte!!! No te parece suficiente para que le rompa la cara.

Kagome: yo no lo llamaría una violación.

Inuyasha: y por que no ¿?

Kagome: es sencillo. Desde que llegue aquí, se fijo en mí por el parecido que guardo con Kikyo, al principio, solo me decía cosas…

Inuyasha: que clase de cosas ¿?

Kagome: insultos… luego descubrí que estaba en cosas mas graves que simples pandillas de colegios. Fue por eso que definitivamente me puso en una de las primeras personas de su lista negra… después ya no me decía cosas si no que me amenazaba… hasta que lo vi haciendo algo que podía llegar a ser muy perjudicial para el…

Inuyasha: y eso que es ¿?

Kagome: no me preguntes lo que no puedo responderte por favor.

Inuyasha: Sango lo sabe ¿?

Kagome: no…. Bueno… mas o menos.

Inuyasha: ya.

Kagome: Naraku constantemente me vigila. Siempre esta detrás de mí. Las amenazas se convirtieron en algo más. Una vez nos encontramos en el comedor, pero allí ya no había nadie mas, solo nosotros dos. Me tomo a la fuerza y me dijo que si habría la boca me iría muy pero que muy mal. Ya ha intentado mas de una vez pasarse de la raya, pero nunca ha podido seguir. La primera vez me llevo a su cuarto, pero no me hizo nada más que besarme, aunque tampoco hacia falta, el solo hecho de que me tope me repugna.

Inuyasha: y lo dices así tan tranquila! No tienes miedo de el ¿?

Kagome: claro que tengo miedo… pero se que teniendo miedo no voy a llegar a ningún lado… mas de una vez intente insinuarle al director que en el colegio pasaba algo. Pero el se niega a admitir que en este venerable instituto, como el lo llama, pasen cosas turbias.

Inuyasha: si, me he dado cuenta.

Kagome: para Naraku, soy un estorbo. Pero a la vez, no quiere librarse de mí.

Inuyasha: eso no lo entiendo.

Kagome: si yo tampoco lo entiendo…. Solo se que lo que paso en el pabellón iba en serio. Si tú no hubieras llegado tal vez los besos y las caricias hubieran sido algo más. Esa vez si estaba enfadado de verdad…

Inuyasha: el siempre esta así.

Kagome: no…las otras veces, cuando se encuentra conmigo, siempre me dice que soy algo que le pertenece…

Inuyasha: algo que le pertenece ¿? Eso es una estupidez.

Kagome: por haber llegado a enfrentarlo. Pero se ha dado cuenta que aunque parezca que no le tengo miedo, si que lo tengo. Y por eso hace todo lo que quiere.

Inuyasha: pero si dijiste que nunca se ha pasado….

Kagome: y no lo ha hecho. Llega un punto en el que me mira diferente.

Inuyasha: como diferente ¿?

Kagome: si, me si… como si… se diera cuenta de algo, y el solo hecho de pensarlo lo asusta.

Inuyasha: antes has dicho que solo te besa…. (sólo me parece una palabra muy simple para definir besar)

Kagome: si…. Solo me besa. Me besa en la boca, en el cuello, en los hombros…y luego para, me grita, y se va.

Inuyasha: y tu dejas que te bese!!!

Kagome: tengo otro remedio ¿? Prefieres que me pegue ¿?

Inuyasha: no… pero no se ha pasado de los hombros no ¿?

Kagome: no… y tampoco le dejaría…aunque me pegara.

Inuyasha: cuando te grita que te dice ¿?

Kagome: cosas distintas auque hay una que siempre repite.

Inuyasha: cual ¿?

Kagome: siempre me dice: "no puede llegar a importarte".

Inuyasha: y eso que quiere decir ¿?

Kagome: no lo se…

Inuyasha: pero sabes a quien se refiere ¿?

Kagome: no…

Inuyasha: por que no quieres que le haga algo ¿?

Kagome: ya te he dicho que solo no quiero y punto.

Inuyasha: lo estas defendiendo ¿?

Kagome: claro que no!! Crees que me gusta ¿? Crees k me gusta que me siga…que me amenace…que me grite…que me pegue…que me bese ¿? En verdad crees que me gusta ¿?

Inuyasha: perdona, no quería decir eso…

Kagome: no quiero que le hagas nada, porque entonces sabría que he hablado contigo… y entonces se lo diría…

Inuyasha: a quien ¿?

Kagome: se lo diría y ya esta! Tampoco creo que me harías caso si te digo su nombre.

Inuyasha: no hace falta, ya se que te refieres a Kikyo.

Kagome: será mejor que salgamos de acá.

Inuyasha: por que ¿?

Kagome: por que a esta hora ya están saliendo todos del comedor…y seguro que ya esta buscándote.

Inuyasha: pero no conoce este sitio………….aunque tienes razón es mejor que salgamos.

Kagome: por que se lo dijiste ¿?


	11. Chapter 11

11º Cáp. Las amigas siempre están ahí cuando las necesitan, las amigas de verdad…y aunque a veces metan la pata, te hacen sentir bien, y darte cuenta que importas.

Sango: el que ¿? Y a quien ¿?

Kagome: ya sabes a que me refiero.

Sango: bueno….es que me rogó tanto…además me dijo que era algo urgente.

Kagome: bueno, no importa.

Sango: y que quería ¿?

Esa noche tampoco durmieron mucho. Las historias de cada día eran miles y miles. Sango parecía algo mas entusiasmada de lo normal. Y fue cuando Kagome recibió la noticia de que su amiga y Miroku ya eran más que amigos. Se veía contenta, aunque intentaba ser igual de dura con el. Kagome se alegro mucho por ellos, y los siguientes días pudo ver cuanto se querían.

Miroku: si. Al fin me acepto.

Sango: bueno es que…

Kagome: venga Sango, sabemos perfectamente que tu también lo quieres un montón.

Miroku: si. Muy pronto tendremos nuestro hijo.

Sango: a penas soy tu novia!!!!!!!

Miroku: y serás también mi mujer.

Sango: y eso como lo sabes….además si no fueras tan mujeriego…

Miroku: bueno pero dejare de serlo solo por ti….aun sabiendo que tengo que alejarme de ti Kagome…se que es duro, pero yo ya pertenezco a mi dulce Sango…

Kagome: jajajaja si va a ser muy duro para mi.

Las clases habían terminado, el sol estaba rojo. Kagome cada vez estaba mas triste, ya no podía pedirle a Sesshomaru que la ayudara ya que lo de la universidad había resultado mas que difícil. Los días pasaban, sin detenerse a observar el sufrimiento de la muchacha. Un martes por la mañana se entero que los alumnos de 5º B, donde se encontraba Kikyo, habían ido de excursión por tres días al norte del país. Seguro Inuyasha, ya la extraña se había asegurado, y después de decir esto, se reprocho el volver a pensar en el. El miércoles por la tarde Sango estaba un poco nerviosa, porque ese día saldría con Miroku a una discoteca, aprovechando que el siguiente día era festivo y no había clases, y quería verse guapísima para el.

Kagome: ves, si es que se nota que te importa más de lo que aparentas.

Sango: bueno, vale. Es cierto me gusta mucho. Me gusta desde que lo vi ok ¿? Pero no se lo digas si ¿?

Kagome: no te preocupes.

Sango: donde vas a estar tu ¿?

Kagome: en la guardilla…

Sango: siempre estas allá.

Kagome: me gusta ese sitio.

Sango: por que no hay nadie ¿?

Kagome: si por que no hay nadie.

Sango: bueno pero acuérdate vamos a volver tarde así que no te olvides las llaves de la habitación….que siempre te termino abriendo yo la puerta.

Kagome: siii, no me las olvidare….

Sango se fue más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y Kagome después de unos minutos se dirigió a la guardilla. La luz de la luna entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Kagome últimamente ya no estudiaba las matemáticas, las había superado por fin. Pero le gustaba ese sitio. Allí no se encontraba ni con Naraku ni con Kikyo.

Inuyasha: sabia, que estabas aquí.

Kagome: me has asustado!…

Inuyasha: tan feo te parezco ¿?

Kagome: que paso ¿?

Inuyasha: por que ¿?

Kagome: por que no vienes aquí solo para verme.

Inuyasha: como lo sabes ¿?

Kagome: siempre que me buscas es para preguntarme algo…

Inuyasha: esas podrían ser simples excusas para verte.

Kagome: ya, claro.

Inuyasha: el otro día, me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.

Kagome: como es eso ¿? Lo hice para que Kikyo no las tomara otra vez conmigo… deberías agradecerlo no quejarte!!

Inuyasha: te enfadas con mucha facilidad…

Kagome: por que tú me provocas…

Inuyasha: jajaaja…si puede que tengas razón…

Kagome: y lo tengo.

Inuyasha: sabes ¿? Tuve mucho miedo de que me quisieras olvidar… se que suena un poco egoísta, como puedo decir eso mientras salía con otra chica…

Kagome: si, suena un poco egoísta.

Inuyasha: pero es lo que siento…

Kagome: es lo que sientes ¿?…puede que hayas tenido miedo de dejar de ser el único chico que me gusta…pero que lo sientes ¿?

Inuyasha: y he dejado de serlo ¿?

Kagome: eso no viene al caso.

Inuyasha: no creo… esto es diferente… yo… yo…

Kagome: tu ¿?


	12. Chapter 12

12º Cáp. Quiero ser el único de tu corazón, suena egoísta pero es como lo siento. Te quiero.

Inuyasha: yo quiero ser el único al que ames Kagome, quiero ser el único al que entregues tu corazón, quiero ser el único al que siempre extrañes, quiero ser el único en el que siempre pienses…

Kagome: a si ¿? Eso si que suena egoísta!!!

Inuyasha: pero…

Kagome: por que me pides algo así ¿?

Inuyasha: eso que quiere decir ¿? Ya no soy el único al que quieres ¿?

Kagome: eres un cínico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otra vez, otra vez volaban juntos hacia un mundo lejano, otra vez el mundo estaba en un segundo plano, otra vez surcaban la inmensidad de la miel de sus bocas, otra vez no podían resistir el encuentro de sus labios en el espacio, otra vez era inútil el intentar parar, otra vez era imposible separarse de lo que tanto deseaban hacia tiempo.

Sus rostros se separaron lo suficiente para hablar, pero tan juntos que solo podían susurrar rozando los labios del otro.

Kagome: por que me haces esto ¿?

Inuyasha: por que me he dado cuenta que te quiero.

Kagome: tu no me quieres….tu quieres a Kikyo…

Inuyasha: yo te quiero a ti… ya no estoy con ella.

Kagome: que ¿?

Inuyasha: si, es cierto. Hemos cortado…

Kagome: pero…

El se separo de ella se sentó en el suelo, he hizo que ella lo imitara. Luego le cogió delicadamente la mano mientras se colocaba de manera para poder abrazarla. La espalda de la muchacha se apoyo placidamente en el pecho de Inuyasha, la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras seguía sujetando su mano.

Inuyasha: ya no podía, dejar de pensar en ti. Era como si tu imagen me persiguiera a todos sitios. Veía tu cara en todas las personas con las que hablaba, oía tu voz en todas las bocas que se dirigían a mi, veo tu mirada en todos los ojos que me miran.

Kagome: Inuyasha, estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo ¿?

Inuyasha: si, muy seguro. Te veo a todas horas, siento tus besos y cada vez siento te necesito más y más.

Kagome: pero tu… Kikyo… quiero decir….

Inuyasha: siempre creí que seguía amando a Kikyo, pero después de que Naraku nos separara ya no fue igual. La desconfianza que hubo, daño todo lo bonito del amor que existió. Tú entraste a mi vida, y me cambiaste por completo. Desconfié de todos, pero tú me enseñaste lo que era la amistad, y poco a poco fui dependiendo más de ti. Pero no me di cuenta.

Muchas veces uno no se da cuenta de lo importante que es alguien en su vida, hasta que la pierden. Es entonces cuando quisieran retroceder en el tiempo para poder remediarlo.

Cuando amas a alguien quisieras poder cambiar el tiempo solo para que esa persona no sufra. Quisieras siempre estar con ella, te sientes vació si no esta, te sientes triste cuando están enfadados, te sientes feliz cuando esta contenta, te sientes lleno cuando la tienes contigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Lagrimas de un querer Cáp. 13 por fin juntos

Inuyasha: si es cierto…yo estuve enamorado de Kikyo. Cuando Naraku logró separarnos, ese amor que yo sentía hacia ella, se evaporo poco a poco, pero me sentía confundido…me sentía culpable al pensar que ella todavía me amaba y yo ya la había olvidado así de fácil, cuando fue ella quien intento por todos los medios devolverme la confianza, en cierto punto llego un poco a conseguir que yo olvidara todo lo malo que me había pasado…pero fue entonces cuando Naraku nos separo, y yo perdí de nuevo la poca confianza que hasta entonces había recuperado. En mi mente yo creía aun seguir amándola pero, en el fondo sentía que estaba dejando atrás lo que en verdad me importaba.

Kagome: esto es un poco confuso.

Inuyasha: imaginate para mi. Estando con Kikyo, sentía que no era lo mismo…me sentía un poco distante de ella… en cambio contigo me sentía bien, me sentía sin preocupaciones, me sentía tranquilo, me sentía que no hacia falta nada mas… fue entonces cuando empezaron todos esos rumores que estabas con mi hermano, te busque muchas veces porque necesitaba hablar contigo, pero nunca tenia oportunidad de encontrarte sola, además tampoco era fácil ya que siempre terminábamos peleando.

Kagome: si de eso si me acuerdo jajaja

Inuyasha: sabes una cosa ¿? Admito que me sentía un poquito celoso de aquellos chismes.

Kagome: un poquito ¿?… yo también muchas veces quise demostrarte quien era de verdad Kikyo… pero como siempre tu defendiéndola…también tuve celos de que ella estuviera contigo.

Inuyasha: pero, tu nunca me…

Kagome: disimulaba…siempre disimulaba, aunque había ocasiones que eran bastante duras.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: …

Kagome: que ocurre ¿?

Inuyasha: tengo miedo de que Naraku quiera separarnos…

Kagome: no lo creo… el quiere a Kikyo no a mí.

Inuyasha: y entonces por que siempre esta de tras de ti ¿?

Kagome: es difícil de explicarte… mira cuando vi a Naraku, supe que nunca le caería bien, por que una vez descubrí que el guardaba drogas en el colegio.

Inuyasha: drogas ¿?

Kagome: y las vende por ahí.

Inuyasha: por eso te persigue ¿?

Kagome: si…ya sabe que no diré nada y sigue el muy burro, es que no se cuando le va a caber en la cabeza que no voy a decir nada de eso.

Inuyasha: pero para que hace eso ¿? Digo su padre tiene ya mucho dinero.

Kagome: bueno, es que el padre se ha desentendido de lo que necesitara. Solo se ocupa del pago del colegio…

Inuyasha: pues vaya.

Kagome: lo que pasa es que Naraku gasta más de lo que necesita y además siempre sale los viernes por la tarde y vuelve en la madrugada del domingo… Y al padre no le agrada nada que ande en cosas turbias.

Inuyasha: ah! Ya, claro…

Kagome: tengo que irme ya, no puedo estar hasta esta hora fuera de mi dormitorio, deambulando por ahí.

Inuyasha: que horas es, entonces ¿?

Kagome: a ver…las…. Las 4.30 am

Inuyasha: bueno, yo también me voy a mi cuarto.

La noche ya había pasado, la madrugada se paseaba por las habitaciones, y refrescaba bastante el ambiente. Tanto que los alumnos tuvieron que cerrar bien las ventanas y bajar las persianas, mientras se abrigaban más. Kagome, no podía dormir solo deseaba que Sango llegara para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Y el deseo se cumplió rápido, al cabo de 5 minutos llegó su amiga. Y al oírla se puso más feliz de lo que ya estaba por estar con Miroku al fin.

Después de aquellos días, en lo que aun no crees lo que pasa, llegan estos días en los que te la pasas en las nubes sin poder bajar. Estas flotando, y mientras flotas quieres, ir aun más arriba, y cuando ya estas más arriba, quieres subir mas todavía….pero lo malo de todo esto es que si te excedes con la altura, caes fuerte y te das cuenta de que todo no es como lo hubieses querido o imaginado antes.

Tres días después de lo que había sucedido, Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían bajado de la nube de los sueños y lo que creían imposible. Y ahora lo que les ocupaba el tiempo, a parte de los estudios, era el pensar la manera de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, igualado con las clases, los exámenes, los trabajos, que no les dejaba mucho tiempo libre…

Kagome: estás segura de que la vistes por aquí mamá ¿?

Sra. Higurashi: si, estoy segura Kagome… búscala bien.

… (Ring, ring, ring…)

Sra. Higurashi: si, dígame ¿?

(: buenas tardes, se encuentra Kagome ¿?)

Sra. Higurashi: si…

(: podría hablar con ella ¿? Por favor)

Sra. Higurashi: si, de parte de quién ¿?

(: Inuyasha)

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome…teléfono…

….

Kagome: si ¿?

Inuyasha: soy yo…como estás ¿?

Kagome: bien y tu ¿?

Inuyasha: con un montón de exámenes por delante… que le pasa a tu móvil ¿?

Kagome: se me ha olvidado en el colegio…

Inuyasha: te he llamado allí, pero como no lo cogías…

Kagome: lo siento, pero es que como salí con tanta prisa…

Inuyasha: mañana no voy a poder salir, los exámenes me quitan mucho tiempo… lo siento mucho en serio…

Kagome: ah!

Inuyasha: puedes quedar con Sango…

Kagome: no, ella sale con Miroku…se va a ver a su hermano.

Inuyasha: mmmm…..entonces no se que podemos hacer, bueno mas bien que puedo hacer…

Kagome: no pasa nada…ya será otro día…

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: si, dime…

Inuyasha: te importaría venir a mi casa ¿?

Kagome: que ¿?

Inuyasha: no se, pensé que si no te importaba venir…es que si no fuera por los exámenes…me hubiera gustado mucho verte mañana, ya que hoy tampoco pudimos salir…pero si no puedes, nos veremos entonces en el colegio el lunes ok ¿?

Kagome: espérame un momentito…………….Si.

Inuyasha: como ¿?

Kagome: le he preguntado a mi mamá si me necesitaba mañana por la tarde…como íbamos a salir por la mañana…puedo ir si…

Inuyasha: genial…y entonces quieres que te valla a recoger como a las 2.30 pm ¿?

Kagome: de acuerdo…

Inuyasha: ok…bueno entonces cuídate, nos vemos mañana…

Kagome: muy bien…un besito chao, chao…

Era como si no hubiera cambiado nada, como si aun fueran amigos, pero a la vez era distinto, era mas profundo, tenían mas ganas de estar cerca, ya no se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, ya no era necesario esconder lo que sentían, Inuyasha ya no se sentía lejano cuando ella lo miraba, si no que al contrario se sentía mas cerca de lo imaginable, aun mas cerca que cuando se rozaban sus labios, que cuando sentía el tacto de las manos de la muchacha en su cara…se sentía mas dentro de ella, que de el mismo.

Se sentía por fin libre, libre de no esconder lo que sentía por él desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Kagome, ya no pensaba cuanto lo quería simplemente se lo demostraba, por fin ya no tenia que esconder sus sentimientos. Y era tan lindo, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, el sentir que lo amaba aun mas que el día anterior, y quizá mañana vería que cuando creía imposible querer mas, se daría cuenta que estaba equivocada…pero lo mas lindo era ver que el le devolvía ese amor, y que también le demostraba que la quería, y que le decía a menudo que siempre querría quedarse con ella, y que….

Los días pasaron y las semanas, después, y luego de ellas los meses…tres meses, tres hermosos meses llevaban juntos… y como en todas relaciones, en alguna ocasión hubo una discusión, un llanto, una pequeña subida de voz, un arrepentimiento, un "lo siento" y un "te quiero"…. Y aunque tenían muy poco tiempo para pasar juntos, lo encontraban siempre, así sea de lo mas indispensable, ya que cuando no estaban juntos (así hubiera sido para estudiar) se sentían aburridos, adormilados, sin sentido, de otro mundo…ellos eran personas que completaban un algo, que pensaban distinto muchas veces pero que al fin y al cabo esos distintos pensamientos equilibraban ese algo, ellos encajaban como las principales piezas de un rompecabezas de sentimientos, sentimientos entrelazados, sentimientos muchas veces confusos, sentimientos profundos…

Al principio Inuyasha no quería que su hermano supiera que estaba con Kagome, pero ella estaba más interesada en que Sesshomaru se enterara.

Inuyasha: no entiendo porque quieres que el lo sepa…soy yo quien esta contigo no el…con que lo sepa yo ya basta no ¿?

Kagome: pero el es mi amigo, amor…además ya se ha dado cuenta, solo que no le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás…yo quiero decírselo, por favor…

Inuyasha: bueno, peor se lo dices tú… a mi no me va eso de ir contando por ahí mi vida privada….

Pero al momento de contárselo, Inuyasha fue quien tomo la palabra y le explico todo a su hermano, y fue la muchacha quien termino la frase diciendo que solo era eso, solo querían que lo supiera…La reacción de Sesshomaru, fue tranquila (como casi todas, siempre que le comentaban algo escuchaba atento y lo pensaba bien) y al terminar la pareja, felicito a su hermano menor, por haber por fin encontrado una muchacha como Kagome, y a ésta le dijo que siempre había sabido que terminaría con Inuyasha… Kagome sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla por el cumplido y los tres salieron a la calle a pasear.

Todo parecía solucionado al fin, todo parecía haber tenido un final feliz, todo parecía haberse aclarado, todo parecía que iba bien…pero el parecer y el ser son cosas completamente distintas…Y el rumbo del viento, cambio súbitamente de dirección…sin mas aviso que el que se ve cuando uno ya esta metido en el problema y no puede regresar atrás.


	14. Chapter 14

Lágrimas de un querer: Todo se complica. Kagome no me dejes por favor. Cáp. 14

Era una noche clara, una noche "blanca", una noche donde dos sombras se aproximaban por el frió suelo del patio del colegio. Una explanada espaciosa, cuadrada, y con cierto desdén… La luna escondida de la suave brisa que azotaba las frágiles hojitas de las plantas que adornaban el huerto que habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo los alumnos de 1º y 2º.

Una de las sombras se aproximaba decidida hacia el centro del espacio, mientras la otra mas pesarosa. Kikyo, caminaba animada, despreocupada y sonriente, mientras Inuyasha caminaba perezoso, como si eso fuese una rutina que creía ya olvidada.

Kikyo: Hola!!

Inuyasha: Buenas noches, que ocurre ¿?

Kikyo: Inuyasha, por favor ayúdame…

Inuyasha: ya llevo haciéndolo una semana Kikyo, ahora que pasa…

Kikyo: es que, como ya te conté, Naraku no me deja en paz…bueno en realidad yo si que me vi con él unas cuantas veces…pero me metió en un lió muy gordo… y ahora dice que no puedo salirme así como así…

Inuyasha: todo eso ya me lo has contado…

Kikyo: pero tu no entiendes…solo tu puedes ayudarme…sólo necesito que me ayudes a poder probar lo que esconde en su habitación…sólo eso…yo lo he intentado sola, pero es que casi nunca se aparta de la bolsita esa… yo podría distraerlo y tu, coger la bolsita…

Inuyasha: y no has podido coger la bolsita esa que dices sola ¿?

Kikyo: se enteraría que he sido yo… él sabe que solo yo se donde guarda eso…además si me llega a ver cogiéndola no se lo que me haría….

Un pequeño temblorcillo recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, y persuadió a Inuyasha. Los dos volvieron a separarse y el pensó que no era justo que Kagome no lo supiera, así como no era justo no ayudar a Kikyo después de lo que sufrió por su separación, y luego de eso se tomo tan bien su relación con Kagome. Él más bien creía que Kikyo habría tratado de separarlos pero no fue así y se alegro por ello.

Intento contarle a su novia, todo con lujo de detalles, y dejar muy claro que solo lo hacía por ayudar a Kikyo, no por otra cosa. Y aunque le costo mas de lo que había imaginado, se sintió tranquilo. En cambio la muchacha, al contrario de él no se fiaba del todo de aquel pacto. Definitivamente desde que vio a Kikyo con Naraku, la mar de tranquilos y amigos, se le fueron las esperanzas de que Kikyo pudiera cambiar algún día.

Kagome: si tú quieres adelante…

Inuyasha: estas molesta ¿?

Kagome: no es eso…solo que no me conforta mucho el tema.

Inuyasha: pero si solo la voy a ayudar…además yo te quiero a ti no a ella.

Kagome: ya… pero no me gusta la idea…no sé aun recuerdo perfectamente lo que me paso, o mejor dicho lo que aun, me pasa con Naraku.

Inuyasha: que ¿? Como que te pasa ¿? A que te refieres ¿? No será que te pasan cosas con el, quiero decir que…

Kagome: no seas tonto…sabes a lo que me refiero…

Inuyasha: bueno era solo una bromita, para amenizar el ambiente…

Kagome: así que Kikyo piensa que solo ella sabe donde guarda Naraku las pastillas, y el polvo ese…

Inuyasha: a caso tu también lo sabes ¿?

Kagome: y claro, solo que yo no le he dicho a nadie, a parte de ti, que lo se…ni siquiera Naraku lo sabe.

Inuyasha: así ¿?

Kagome: una vez me fije que en su armario había un cajón con doble fondo…

Inuyasha: y por que estabas tu en su armario ¿?

Kagome: me tuve que meter allí, por que un profesor entro al cuarto y si me veían allí se metía en un lió él…. Me obligo a entrar allí…dentro había un cajón abierto, que me hacía estar incomoda a tal punto de que casi caigo al suelo del cuarto con todo y puerta, así que intente cerrar el cajón despacio…

Inuyasha: si y ¿?

Kagome: y cuando lo empuje un poco, salto un polvito de dentro, así que me las ingenie para ver bien, y descubrí que estaba el doble fondo mal cerrado, del cual sobresalía un pedazo de plástico, sería un bolsa o algo parecido, y dentro había un polvo…

Inuyasha: pues vaya descuido!

Kagome: jajaja hubiera sido peor el verme en la cama de la habitación, tan tranquila como nadie….

Inuyasha: ah! Pensé que no te gustaba estar con él…

Kagome: y no me gusta, pero llegue a acostumbrarme, las primeras veces si que era insoportable por lo de los besos, y los insultos y esas cosas… pero después ya eran solo besos….y al último, que fueron unas cinco veces creo, que solo me decía que me sentara o que hiciera algo, como ver por la ventana…

Inuyasha: vaya tipo más raro…y él que hacía ¿?

Kagome: pues no estoy segura…se sentaba o se recostaba en la cama, y se ponía a ver un folleto de unos apuntes…pero a veces me parecía que me observaba…

Inuyasha: que le gustaba estarte viendo….solo ver lo que hacías ¿?

Kagome: si…es raro lo sé… pero a la vez, creo que lo único que quería es no estar solo…

Inuyasha: a ya! Y tu eras su mejor compañía!!

Kagome: no la mejor…pero…

Inuyasha: pero ¿?

Kagome: no sé, Inuyasha! no sé como explicarlo… no se…en esos ratos, de verdad que no sentía el estar con el Naraku que conocemos, era como estar con otra persona, como si el ambiente siempre cargado se aflojara y se tornara mas tranquilo…

Inuyasha: eso que quiere decir ¿? Que no te sentías mal estando con el en esos ratos ¿?

Kagome: si y no…algo parecido…me daba curiosidad por conocer mas a ese muchacho que era y no era Naraku en sí…

Inuyasha: a mira tú que bien!!

Kagome: te has enfadado ¿?

Inuyasha: y tu que crees ¿? Si me dices que no te molestaba estar con el…después de todo lo que te ha hecho!

Kagome: a mi no me gusta Kikyo, y por eso no me molesto, de que te preocupes por ella, o que pienses en ayudarla!

Inuyasha: …..eso, no…

Kagome: mejor bajamos a cenar no ¿? Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de seguir esta discusión…

Al chico le gustaba mucho cuando Kagome hacía eso, no era que se solucionara la pelea o discusión…solo quedaba flotando en el aire, y poco a poco se esfumaba. Siempre, que empezaban, ella decidía que no tenia porque seguir, y decía siempre "ahora no tengo ganas de seguir esta discusión" o "mejor cambiamos de tema, si ¿? No quiero seguir con esta conversación, no va a tener fin" o "estoy cansada para pelear ahora, ganamos los dos ok ¿?" y de esa manera terminaba. Ella le daba un breve beso, casi solo un roce de labios, y sonreía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y él la alcanzaba y cogía suavemente su mano.

Al parecer de Kagome e Inuyasha, la relación de Sango y Miroku iba mejor de lo que hubieran imaginado. El había cambiado en serio, se había esforzado mucho para que Sango se sintiera segura, y los celos de ella habían disminuido mucho. Eran felices, y Kagome e Inuyasha eran también felices por su felicidad. Les gustaba mucho verlos reír, y bromear… Sango por fin había olvidado lo lejos que estaba de su hermano y su padre…y Miroku, había encontrado el consuelo del amor de la muchacha.

Por fin habían llegado ya las vacaciones de semana santa, y Miroku y Sango lo habían planeado todo para estar juntos. El padre de la chica salía a visitar a su familia, y como Sango no tenía tiempo ya que tenía que terminar un trabajo con Kagome no pudo ir.

Kagome, estaba deseosa de ver y pasar una semana entera con su mamá, con su abuelo y con su hermano…pero lamentablemente el trabajo requería mucho esfuerzo, y no podían descuidarlo ya que con el aprobarían la asignatura.

Sango iba a quedarse en casa de Kagome, y luego verían a los chicos, pero el problema vino cuando a casa de los Higurashi llegaron unos antiguos amigos del abuelo, y eran mas de cincuenta…se veía que con sus amigos el abuelo si era famoso con sus historias.

Así que las dos chicas decidieron entonces pasar los dos primeros días en la casa de Kagome y el resto en el colegio.

Habían llegado ya al centro, pero vieron que no estaba tan vacío como ellas habían creído. Solo esperaban; después de terminar aquel trabajo que les había ocupado mucho tiempo casi toda la mañana, que fueran a buscarlas…y como había empezado a refrescar decidieron ir a por unos abrigos, Sango estaba guapísima, y parecía mas feliz de lo habitual.

Kagome: que felices estamos no ¿?

Sango: jeje, bueno es que no sé, por fin me siento segura….sabes cuanto llevamos saliendo Miroku y yo ¿?

Kagome: mmm…si no me equivoco creo que tres meses o así no ¿?

Sango: exacto!!

Kagome: ya llevan medio año….

Sango: si, siempre temí que el no se tomara esto en serio sabes ¿? Siempre esta detrás de una chica…bueno siempre estaba, ahora ya no.

Kagome: me alegra mucho verte feliz.

Sango: uy! Bajo yo ya ok ¿?

Había bajado ya, y Kagome solo se encontraba ocupada con rizarse un poco las pestañas. Llevaba el pelo mas largo ya, y con una pequeña mariposa amarilla como adorno en él, que le había regalado Inuyasha. Su blusa blanca de manga larga y dejando al descubierto los hombros, contrastaba mucho con la falda negra terminada en pliegues y con los botines de bacón de aguja que ahora se calzaba.

Estaba lista ya, y al verse al espejo, determino que tampoco estaba tan mal. Y al llegar al pasillo de la segunda planta se encontró con un obstáculo, que la hizo torcer a la izquierda y bajar hacia la primera planta en un camino mas largo, la verdad era que no quería hacer esperar a Sango y los chicos.

Pero al llegar a la escalera de la segunda planta se diviso una película un tanto, por no decir extremadamente, horrible. Era Inuyasha, estaba de espaldas y en frente estaba Kikyo…lo malo no fue verlos hablando, lo malo fue verlos juntos, pero de una manera particular, tan juntos que sus labios se rozaban mutuamente.

La noche era una de esas noches en que parece más negra de lo que habitual. Se notaba que el conserje se había olvidado de cerrar las ventanas, y por ellas entraba una refrescante brisa que hacía tiritar. El pasillo desierto, pareció mas vacío aun, y las pequeñas sombras que discurrían por las paredes se detuvieron al igual que el tiempo.

El chico, poso sus manos en los hombros de ella y se alejo, ella abrió los ojos. Y se quedo quieta mirando fijamente sobre los hombros de Inuyasha. El le dijo algo muy bajito, y ella pareció no oírle, porque seguía igual que hace unos instantes, entonces él se giró también.

En mitad del pasillo, se veía a una muchacha alta, y preciosa. El pasillo era oscuro, pero justo donde ella estaba, por la ventana, entraba un as de luz que la iluminaba, era como la típica escena de un cuento de hadas, solo que este cuento no iba a tener un final feliz.

La chica estaba quieta, y la brisa ondulaba su falda larga, y su pelo tejía un manto bastante amplio entre la luz de la ventana y su rostro, agacho un poco la cabeza, y a la luz tenue de la luna, se vislumbro pequeñas y frágiles gotas, como diamantes, que mientras recorrían unas mejillas rosadas, llevaban consigo el dolor de la escena.

Los segundos pasaron pesados, y cansados, como si los relojes, estuvieran ya cansados de mostrar la hora y se tomaran su tiempo. De repente como si todo hubiera sucedido tan lento, que pareció rápido como un rayo de luz pasar, Kagome, sin levantar la cabeza, echo a andar. Pasó al lado de aquellos dos seres que ahora le parecían mas lejanos que hacía unos segundos.

Siguió su rumbo, y sus pasos se tornaron ajenos mientras detrás no sintió ni un solo movimiento. Pero de repente alguien pronunció su nombre, y no era precisamente Inuyasha. Ella no se había dado cuenta que Naraku estaba también en el pasillo, se quedo quieta, más que por responder, ya no le importaba nada ni siquiera que Naraku la llamara.

Naraku: Kagome, que te ha pasado ¿? A ti también te ha sorprendido que ellos estuvieran juntos ¿?… si verdad, igual que a mí. Pero parece que es cierto todo.

Kagome: …

Ella no respondía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Y ahora solo era una marioneta del destino, una pequeña muñeca que, como vinieran ya los minutos y las horas, no le importaban, solo dejaba que pasara.

Naraku: por cierto Kagome, no sabía donde estabas…hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo…pero claro como siempre tus amigos, no nos dejaban…

Kagome: ….

Naraku: no te importa venir ahora verdad ¿?

Kagome: …

Inuyasha: NO.

Naraku: como dices ¿?

Inuyasha: no te atrevas a tocarla!

Naraku: jajaja no te pongas así Inuyasha, de seguro a Kikyo no le gusta que te preocupes tanto por una amiga solo…

Inuyasha: no va a ir contigo, déjala!

Naraku: jajaja… y por que no ¿? Yo no la obligo…además sólo eres su amigo, no tienes ningún derecho a exigirle algo, como si fueras algo mas, como su novio por ejemplo…

Inuyasha: he dicho que la dejes! Tu que sabrás!

Naraku: yo que sabré ¿? Acaso es algo tuyo Kagome ¿?

Kagome, no había hablado. Seguía cabizbaja, oía, sentía, pero nada de ello le sacaba de sus pensamientos. Era casi ajena a todo. Su falda, seguía ondulándose al ritmo del viento, pero su pelo ya no tejía una cortina…si no que en cambio lo tenía a un lado, sobre un hombro, mientras que sobre el otro Naraku tenía posado su brazo. La abrazaba por los hombros con bastante suavidad, no parecía que quisiera más que molestar un rato para distraerse. Ella seguía igual con la cabeza baja y ocultando su nariz y ojos, pero esta vez, regreso a su cuerpo y aunque no podía controlar el temblor de su voz un poco quebrada por el motivo tan elocuente intento responder lo mas claramente posible, pero aun así su voz no se elevo mucho mas que en un susurro vago.

Naraku: te importa lo que el piense o diga Kagome ¿?

Kagome: no.

Inuyasha: Ka-Kagome….

Naraku: bueno, quieres venir conmigo ¿? Quería contarte algo.

Kagome: está bien… me da igual, vamos…pero espera un momento vale, hago una llamada…

….

….

Kagome: Sango ¿?

(Sango: si, que pasa amiga, por que demoran ¿?)

Kagome: no pasa nada, al final no vamos ok ¿? Vayan los dos…yo no puedo ir.

(Sango: que pasó ¿? E Inuyasha ¿?)

Kagome: no pasa nada…cuando vuelvas te cuento…ah! Es verdad luego se van…entonces cuando vuelvas de las vacaciones ok ¿?

(Sango: me quedo contigo si quieres… estas mal ¿? Te noto rara.)

Kagome: no. En serio vayan.

(Sango: OK, cuidasen…besos)

Kagome: ya, podemos irnos.

Naraku: muy bien.

Kikyo: espera!

Naraku: si ¿?

Kikyo: em…em….si ella iba a salir…la pobre se quedara con las ganas no ¿?

Naraku: ibas a salir donde ¿?

Kagome: no importa…

Kikyo: y si vamos al cine o algo…mírala esta así de arreglada, es para salir.

Naraku: me parece bien.

Kagome: no, déjalo si no pasa nada.

Naraku: no, cariño no te voy a dejar así….estas demasiado linda, quiero mostrarte jajaja que me tengan envidia.

Kagome: ya.

Inuyasha: (cariño ¿? Envidia ¿?)

La noche estaba esplendida, las luces de las casas brillaban. Pero todo era lejano a Kagome. Llegaron al cine, y entraron…la película estaba empezada ya, así que entraron casi sin hacer ruido.

Kagome se sentó la primera, y a su lado se sentó rápidamente Inuyasha, mientras Naraku se sentaba tranquilamente a su izquierda. Era una película de terror, a Kagome le gustaban mucho esa clase de películas aunque luego se moría de miedo, pero esa vez…la verdad era como si lo que la rodeaba fueran pequeñas palabras que circulaban como coches en la autopista de su mirada y se detenían y la miraban, y luego otra vez emprendían la marcha. Palabras que explicaban sus pensamientos en ese instante.

Naraku: te gusto la película Kagome ¿?

Kagome: si.

Naraku: bueno, cual fue la parte que mas te gusto ¿?

Kagome: Naraku, estoy cansada…me llevas al colegio ¿?

Naraku: ya ¿? Tan pronto ¿? No me apetece regresar tan rápido.

Kagome: ya.

Inuyasha: bueno si entonces te acompaño yo.

Kagome: no. Prefiero no molestar, pobrecita Kikyo querrá estar contigo ahora que tiene tiempo no ¿?

…. (Móvil)

Kagome: …si ¿? Ah! Como estas ¿? Mas o menos y tu ¿?... Donde ¿?... En serio... ¿? Te puedo pedir un favor ¿?... podrías venir a buscarme estoy en el cine… si, si ese mismo….muchas gracias…si, bueno es algo un poco…bueno ya te cuento ok ¿? …espero no ser demasiado pesada…perdona

Naraku: quien viene a buscarte ¿?

Kagome: un amigo…esta aca cerca…me llamo para saber una cosa y de paso le pedí ese favor…

Naraku: pero podía haberte llevado yo…

Kagome: tu no quieres irte aun eso me dijiste pues…

Sesshomaru: Kagome! Eh! Kagome… ya estoy aquí…

Kagome: Sesshomaru, hola gracias por venir…

Sesshomaru: Naraku, Kikyo, Hermano… Kagome nos vamos ¿?

Naraku: el es tu amigo ¿?

Kagome: si por favor vámonos.

Se encontraban en el lugar favorito de Kagome, aquel cerrito donde se podía ver los océanos de luces de la ciudad, era tan gratificante volver a estar allí. Solo que esta vez, estaba acompañada por otra persona que no era Inuyasha.

Kagome: en serio muchas gracias, no sabía como salir de ahí.

Sesshomaru: no fue casualidad que estuviese allí…

Kagome: como ¿?


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno y este es el último capitulo, lo cierto es que me caracterizo porque mis historias no pasan de los (como máximo) 20 capítulos…y de nuevo quiero pedir perdón por poner así de bruto, toda la historia, pero no tengo mas remedio…yo espero con ansias la continuación de las historias que leo, y cuando tardan demasiado, me desilusiono, y no me gusta que a los demás les pase lo mismo, y encima por mi culpa…aunque mi culpa entera no es uú me hubiese gustado seguir cada capitulo, pero no ha podido ser…maldita sea! Porque me quitan ahora el Internet???...jeje n.ñ un arranque de desesperación…

Y ultima molestia: Gracias a tods por leerlo, y mas aun gracias a las persona q me escriben…

Nota: please! Dejen reviews para saber como quedo…ya le rogare a mi profe de informatica q me deje un tiempecito para entrar jej.

Lagrimas de un querer: por fin veo la luz al final del túnel Cáp. 15

Sesshomaru: mi hermano me dijo, que iba a salir contigo y que llegarían un poco tarde… yo estaba en la secretaria, tú no me viste, porque estabas de lado. Pero yo si que te vi, y creo que no estabas bien, porque aunque estabas acompañada no te veías muy alegre…creía que Inuyasha, no era tan tonto de juntarse con Naraku….

Kagome: …

Sentados en el césped que estaba fresco, estaban los dos muchachos…El cayó por un momento, y en la soledad se escucho el llanto desconsolado de Kagome. Intento parar, pero no pudo, además a Sesshomaru no pareció impórtale que ella no le explicara nada, solo la acogió entre sus brazos y dejo que ella descargara todo su sufrimiento.

Kagome: perdona, Sesshomaru…pero es que no he podido evitar…

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes, me compensa que al menos pude notar un poco lo mal que estabas… y así vine acá.

Kagome: que puedo hacer Sesshomaru ¿?

Sesshomaru: no lo se…pero tienes que escuchar la versión de Inuyasha aunque te duela, tienes que volver a verlo, y escuchar lo que te tenga que decir.

Los días pasaban y en el vano intento de recuperar el dominio de si misma intentaba, ignorar toda clase de señal, palabra, comentario…que tuviera la palabra Inuyasha en medio…

El intentaba por todos los medios hablar con Kagome, pero la verdad era que no sabia como podía arreglar esto. Le había prometido a Kikyo que la ayudaría, pero y si al ayudar a su antiguo amor….perdía a Kagome, perdía a la muchacha que le devolvió la ilusión, perdía a la chica que siempre lo había amado…perdía a la mujer a la que el amaba. No sabía que hacer, Kikyo, Kagome, Naraku, aparecían ya hasta en sus sueños.

El estaba ayudando a Kikyo, y de pronto de improviso Kagome aparecía. Se dirigía a Inuyasha y le decía que estaba feliz de que por fin se hubiera decidido, aunque no hubiera sido Kagome la elegida. El intentaba decir que no que la quería a ella no a Kikyo, aparecía Naraku, tomaba a Kagome por la cintura, y le susurraba algo al oído…ella reía, y luego acercándose le decía que tenía cierta gracia, y que al menos el no se dejaba besar por otra.

El sueño empezó a la salida de Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Naraku… y cada vez iba a peor. Un de veces intento explicar a Kagome la situación, pero las palabras no salían o ella no quería escuchar.

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome! He, he intentado hablar contigo, pero…

Kagome: que querías decirme ¿? Con mirada triste, pero actitud firme y seria

Inuyasha: (aun así se ve tan linda, pensó el) yo…mira Kikyo, quiero decir ella…en realidad si es verdad que yo le prometí que la ayudaría pero…es decir que yo, no puedo romper mi promesa, pero tampoco quiero que…

Kagome: bajando la cabeza y empezando a rompérsele la voz mientras una lagrimilla rozaba sus labios cállate! No, no quiero oírte Inuyasha…vete por favor...

Kagome: te escucho, para que querías hablarme.

Inuyasha: Kagome, por favor…mira yo, no quería pero es que se lo prometí…Kagome, entiéndeme….

Kagome: no puedo.

Inuyasha: por favor, Kagome…

Kagome: crees que no me he dado cuenta ¿? Inuyasha se que frente a los demás aparentas ser su novio…y a mi no me va el rollito ese de aparentar ser su novio, y luego estar conmigo a escondidas…

Inuyasha: pero, es que…

Kagome: adiós Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: me dejas explicarte todo ¿? Sin interrupciones ¿?

Kagome: para qué ¿? Se lo que estas haciendo…

Inuyasha: Kagome, me perdonas ¿?

Kagome: no… no puedo Inuyasha.

Pero nunca supieron mantener una conversación mirándose a los ojos. El tenía miedo de encontrar la mirada de la chica ausente, lejana a el…y ella tenía la mirada triste y prefería no mostrarla. Pero no lo miraba por el miedo que le causaba el adivinar un cambio en su mirada tierna…hasta que lo vio esa noche con Kikyo, allí su mirada era nerviosa.

Y por fin decidió tomar una respuesta fija, e imperturbable.

Querido Inuyasha:

Esta carta te la envió porque quiero que sepas que lo he pensado mucho, hasta el punto de que las lágrimas de mis ojos no han dado abasto para llenar la tristeza que llevo dentro, por mucho tiempo. Has intentado explicarme las cosas, y no te he dejado, porque al fin y al cabo se todo lo que pasa.

No quiero que me busque más por favor, no quiero que me hables más, no quiero que me mires más…hasta que la forma de tu mirada cambie, y vuelva a ser la de antes.

Inuyasha, no te pido que rompas tu promesa y dejes de ayudar a Kikyo, porque se lo que es estar bajo el control de Naraku. Pero mientras la ayudes no me busques, porque entiendo que para ayudarla tengas que hacer muchas cosas. Y no tengo el derecho de imponerte el no verla o el no ayudarla, después de que estando aun con ella me deje una o dos veces besar por ti. Pero mientras hagas eso, no quiero saber nada de lo que sucede…porque me duele el sentir que podrías llegar a amarla de nuevo. Y entonces si sentiría otra vez lo que es perderte.

Si me quieres, cuando termine todo esto, y se solucione todos los problemas búscame y yo te abrazaré otra vez, y me quedaré junto a ti, y seguiremos nuestra vida. Porque yo te creo Inuyasha, y no quiero que otra vez tu confianza se vaya a pique como pasó con la trampa de Naraku entre tú y Kikyo, yo te creo y puedes confiar en que no dejaré de amarte nunca.

Pero si por otro lado, tu amor por Kikyo vuelve, se feliz con ella, y déjame sola…porque un amor roto duele curar, solo el tiempo sana…y en mi caso, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que la herida de tu marchada se sanase, aunque le amor que siento por ti, no se vaya jamás.

Att.: Kagome Higurashi.

Sucedieron un montón de cosas que Kagome no llegó a saber, siempre sumida en las profundidades de su mente, siempre escondida tras una gran montaña de estudio sin fin, siempre extrañando que Sango hubiera decidido el quedarse mas tiempo fuera del país, siempre pensando hasta cuando podría sobrellevar este dilema.

Sesshomaru: a caso no te das cuenta ¿? Ella solo quiere saber que eres feliz! Dime cuando Kikyo dijo algo así ¿?…ella no quería verte con nadie mas que con ella Inuyasha, entiéndelo. Kagome es una buena muchacha, es amable, sincera, alegre, y en especial piensa en los sentimientos de los demás.

Inuyasha: lo sé…pero aun me preocupa Kikyo.

Sesshomaru: mira, se que no nos llevamos del todo bien…pero eres mi hermano y este consejo te lo doy como tal, como tu hermano mayor…Kikyo fue egoísta con sus sentimientos y con los tuyos también…ella perdió ya todo lugar en tu corazón…en cuanto a eso de que te preocupa, puede ser porque fue también una persona importante en tu vida. Si fuera tu, no lo pensaría dos veces, si Kagome no estuviera enamorada de pies a cabeza de ti, le pediría ser algo mas que amigos.

Las cosas se solucionaron muy pronto, Naraku dejo por algún tiempo en paz a Kikyo, ya que fue expulsado del colegio. Luego ella siguió cerca de Inuyasha, y el le dejo claro que no la quería ya. Kagome seguía en un limbo de inconciencia, seguía en el limbo donde se escondía y no escuchaba nada que la pudiera herir más.

Querida Sango:

Como estas amiga ¿? Espero que bien junto a tu hermano, tu madre y Miroku. Se que vuelves dentro de nueve días, y ya anhelo que llegue ese día. Te tengo que contar muchas cosas, que han pasado…pero no más que las que tienes que contarme tú, te extraño mucho.

Mi familia esta bien, gracias a Dios, mi abuelo se había puesto malito y me asuste, pero ya esta otra vez como siempre con sus historias raras.

Te acuerdas las miles de cartas que te he enviado ¿? Donde me desahogo contigo.

Bueno pues todos los problemas se han solucionado ya. Me siento tan feliz, creía que al final Inuyasha había vuelto a amar a Kikyo. Pero no era así, te voy a contar todo ya que se que estarás diciendo "pero especifica con comas y puntos amiga":

Te acuerdas aquel lugar de donde se ve toda la ciudad ¿? Donde siempre me encuentro, cuando me siento triste o preocupada ¿? Que queda al lado del colegio ¿? Pues después del colegio me fui directo allí, le había pedido permiso a mi madre, ya que como sabes se preocupa por mi, desde el principio del problemas…ya sabes las madres intuyen todo, al menos los males de amores.

Bueno pues me encontraba allí, y estaba un poco distraída, pensando en cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que sanase la herida que me iba a dejar la partida de Inuyasha, y escuche que algo se movía detrás de mí. Luego sentí unas manos, tapando mis ojos…e instintivamente intente separarme, pero el me tranquilizo…luego me explico que todo había acabado ya, y que quería que lo perdonara y que aceptara de nuevo su amor.

Amiga no sabes cuanto impactaron esas palabras en mi mente confusa, en mi corazón sangrante desde hacia tiempo, en mis oídos que los recibieron con tanta felicidad, y en mis labios que le dieron como respuesta acercarse a los suyos, y robarle cuantos besos pudiera. Siempre tuve miedo de perderlo, y cuando creí haberlo perdido, ese miedo me hizo darme cuenta que tengo que vivir el día a día…porque puede que solo lo disfrutes esa vez a la persona que tanto amas.

Ahora estamos juntos, y siento que cada día lo quiero más. Ahora me ha dicho que cuando estemos casados me reiré de todos los males que hemos pasado… es tan lindo amiga, y tu me comprenderás por Miroku, saber que quieres a alguien con tanta fuerza, y que esa persona te corresponde de la misma manera…te acuerdas cada vez que me hacia enfadar por lo grosero y antipático que era a veces conmigo ¿? Siempre supe que en el fondo era cariñoso…pero nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera tan tierno y dulce, y yo intento hacerlo feliz, aunque a veces me parece ser solo un sueño.

Y si es solo un sueño, no quiero volver a despertar…aunque Inuyasha dice que si solo es un sueño, soñara conmigo para siempre si así podemos estar juntos.

Por cierto Inuyasha les manda muchos saludos.

Att.: Kagome Higurashi.

**FIN**


End file.
